Revolution
by jak981125
Summary: Enki's unpopular laws regarding humans have created severe divisions. When Kurama is framed for murder, will it push Makai into civil war? Final Chapter! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

He hadn't been left out. He'd merely retired. That was what Kazuma Kuwabara had always told himself. He had no stake in the final tournament, that simple. But something never sat right.

Of course Kuwabara didn't understand what his comrades had gone through. And he didn't really understand the politics involved. But there was that nagging thought. "You're weak. And don't try to justify your weakness by saying you have no demon blood in you. Neither did Genkai. You're a failure, Kazuma Kuwabara."

YU-YU HAKUSHO: REVOLUTION

by jak981125

The back-story was uneventful enough. Five years had now passed since Yusuke's return. Kuwabara was now 22 years old, self-employed, and single. In college he had discovered a new talent. He had a mind for scientific management. He now acted as a consultant to several Tokyo industrial plants. He had nearly lost touch with Yusuke and Keiko and only saw them about twice a year.

Keiko had married Yusuke the day after her high school graduation. It was a humorous sight to watch her deliver her valedictory address while she was so very obviously pregnant (although I doubt her parents were amused). They now lived together in Kyoto with their daughter. Keiko was an accountant and officially Yusuke was listed as unemployed though in reality he worked as an intelligence agent to both Koenma and Enki.

Amazingly enough, Koenma had briefly dated Atsuko Urameshi. Briefly. Very, very briefly. That relationship collapsed after about two weeks which was about two weeks too long. Then one day Shizuru was doing Botan's hair and she absent-mindedly said a few complementary things about Koenma which unintentionally put ideas into Botan's mind. Botan developed a crush on her employer and eventually married him. Atsuko went back to her old habit of dating a different guy every week. Yusuke was immensely relieved. How would you like your mom to not only be dating your boss but to be seen in public with a guy who has a pacifier in his mouth?

No one else had taken a spouse. Shizuru and Kurama had been through a failed relationship with one another (she dumped him). Hiei and Mukuro were still cohabitating but had never married nor had they made any contact with any of the others since Enki's coronation (except Yusuke who couldn't always be avoided seeing as how he worked in Makai). Yukina still served as Genkai's housekeeper and lived with her. Not a week passed when Kuwabara didn't stop by, supposedly to check in on Genkai but always spent hours attempting to flirt with Yukina with no results (I'm sure Hiei would have been relieved).

Kurama and Kuwabara were roommates now and shared an apartment in a prominent shopping district. Though Kurama sparred daily with Kuwabara he had long since given up the use of his supernatural abilities. He hadn't used his rose whip or any other plant techniques in years. Though he was now capable of turning into Youko any time he wished he didn't dare. In fact he had only done so twice in the last five years. Once he transformed when his curiosity got the better of him. He punished himself by fasting for a week and wound up in the hospital. The other time was when Shizuru dumped him for another man. The anger drove him to transform for a little less than one full second but it was enough to scare him. He really had nothing to be afraid of with the increased control he had over the fox demon. For the most part a peaceful domestic life seemed to suit him well.

The same could not be said for Kuwabara. He grew increasingly restless. He would often walk the streets at 3AM obsessing over his failures. Even in the quiet Tokyo night he could not be at peace because he sensed hundreds of spirits everywhere he went (his perceptions were now much stronger). He had failed to kill Toguro Ani. He had only managed to incapacitate him for about 45 seconds after which point he could have pulled himself back together but chose to wait. He had made no progress with Yukina. He had utterly failed against Sensui. And he had to sit out of the Demon World Tournament. Well he didn't HAVE to… did he?

"Could I have made any difference?"

Kurama looked up from his coffee and sighed.

"Kuwabara, you really have grown insecure," he grumbled. "I already told you that you could have. Why do we have to go over this every single morning?"

Kuwabara looked down at his half-eaten breakfast with disgust.

"And don't waste that. I do grow tired of you wasting my cooking," said Kurama with a grin.

"I'm not hungry," mumbled Kuwabara.

"Sure, then on my way to work I'll catch you at that corner café."

"No really, I'm not hungry. Hey Kurama, you ever think about quitting your job? Maybe become a cage fighter or something? You'd really kick some ass."

Kurama laughed so hard he spit out his coffee. "Now what on earth brought THIS up? Could you picture me…"

"Yes I could," interrupted Kuwabara. "But I was mostly thinking out loud. I think about stopping this consulting stuff all the time."

"And what would you do?" asked Kurama.

"Well, what would YOU do?"

Kurama thought for a moment. "I suppose self-employed botanist would be an obvious choice. I do hate having to rent land to plant a garden but that's the price you pay for living in an apartment."

Kuwabara grinned. "Maybe you should. A man should stick to his talents. I've been thinking about becoming a medium."

"Well it's not like you're not a talented consultant," replied Kurama.

"I envy Urameshi and Hiei," said Kuwabara with a sigh. "While I'm out there spending my days figuring out how some plant can assemble a motor 25 percent faster they're out there making a difference."

Kurama laughed once again at that.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

"Hiei spends his days doing border patrol," said Kurama. "He's probably bored out of his mind most of the time."

"Yusuke's not," replied Kuwabara. "He's a spy. Never a dull minute."

"Never a safe minute either, Kuwabara. But then again I get the distinct impression you're feeling burned out. I don't know, maybe you should quit if you really feel that way. Maybe you should talk to Koenma and Enki."

Kuwabara sighed. "My problem is I don't know what I want."

---

Genkai sat back in a recliner chair in the back room of her house playing a video game. She was well aware that Kuwabara had entered her house and was standing behind her despite the fact that he had not made a sound.

"Don't disturb me, I'm on level 12," was all she said.

Kuwabara stepped outside and waited patiently while he watched the sun setting. He whistled a little tune to himself. It was a tune he had often heard Yukina hum to herself when she was cleaning or cooking for Genkai.

"She's not here."

Genkai's voice broke Kuwabara's train of thought.

"So did you win?" asked Kuwabara.

"No," she replied. "I crash landed. She's not here Kuwabara. I gave her the day off."

"Oh but I didn't come here to see Yukina, I came her to check on you," said Kuwabara.

"Sure you did," retorted Genkai sarcastically. "You've been saying that nearly three times a week for the last five years. Next thing I know you spend the next four hours hitting on Yukina and nothing gets done."

"Can't help it," said Kuwabara with a grin. "But I swear that's not why I'm here."

"Then what do you want Kuwabara? I'm a very busy lady."

"Well I was just wondering if you had ever thought about coming out of retirement. You know, just a little."

"And why would I want to do that, just a little?" asked Genkai suspiciously.

"Well it's just that I was kinda thinking maybe I could take lessons from you," replied Kuwarbara.

"Kinda thinking? Maybe? Get the hell out of here Kuwabara."

"Wait a minute, what did I do?"

Genkai frowned angrily. "Look, I'm too old to go taking on half-assed students who aren't serious enough. And there's no good reason to train you. If you're just feeling bored take up a hobby or something. But don't go wasting my time."

"Oh yeah, like you time is so precious," muttered Kuwabara under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Well all you're doing right now is playing video games. What's important about that?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that saving the earth from an invasion by the dog people from Mars is very important," said Genkai with a smirk. "I'm not mocking you. You're a good person Kuwabara. But I have always restricted my training to serious warriors who are in need of it. When Yusuke came to me he had already been appointed Spirit Detective. I had to train him and he stuck to the training regiment."

"Anyone who wants something bad enough will stick to it," replied Kuwabara.

"She's not in love with you," said Genkai. "She comes from a land with no men. She has no idea what flirting is. She thinks you're just being nice."

"What are you talking about?" yelled Kuwabara angrily. "I'm not talking about Yukina, I'm talking about training."

"It's all the same," replied Genkai. "Deep down you know that. You don't have the heart to be a lover or a fighter. You didn't have the guts to bring things to a head with her. You'd rather play this little charade so you don't risk rejection. Go home and be a consultant."

"Damn it!" yelled Kuwabara. He angrily kicked at some gravel and walked away.

End Ch. 1

© 2006 Joseph Kerner

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not my creation.


	2. Chapter 2

In some ways, Enki had proven himself to be the best possible candidate for king of Makai. For one thing he had appointed rivals of his as territorial governors, a move that pacified many who may have revolted otherwise. Second, he knew how to take advice. He had threatened to cancel the second Makai tournament three years later but let Yusuke and Koko talk him out of it. In fact Yusuke had initially seen this as his last responsibility in the demon realm. He figured stability had been maintained and civil war had been averted once more but he did come back to watch.

It had been an amazing tournament. They did away with the platforms and used the Dark Tournament rules and procedures (except that even momentary contact outside the ring was a ring-out). One by one all the greatest fighters of Makai fell until only Hiei, Shura, Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, Natsume, and Chu were left. Astonishing everyone, Toguro's former teammate Bui had entered the tournament. He had gone undefeated until he went up against Touya. Fourteen minutes into the fight Bui fired off a ki blast in a moment of desperation that sent Touya flying far enough for a ring-out but the smaller demon's attacks had taken their toll. Bui, who had always shown nearly invincible defense had been badly sliced up by Touya's ice attacks and couldn't continue to the next round.

Bui's injury meant Chu would have a bye in the quarterfinals. Natsume lost to Yomi (much to Chu's anger) by a fairly significant margin. In fact he defeated her without using a single energy attack. Clearly he was disappointed that Yusuke had not entered this time around and decided to take his frustration out on his opponent. Hiei went up against Shura and cut his left arm off in the first ten seconds of the fight. Shura was thoroughly enraged and counter-attacked viciously but only managed to break Hiei's sword without landing a single blow on Hiei himself. He lost so much blood from the effort that he had to surrender at that point. All those years of training were wasted.

Mukuro faced Enki. It is always a fatal mistake to underestimate one's opponent. Enki certainly didn't seem that tough and it was widely believed that his victory only came about last time because of Yomi's exhaustion and Mukuro's lack of focus. Mukuro was so sure that this time she could take him. Wrong. Enki was not an agile fighter nor was he much good with ki attacks but his brute strength was beyond belief and when Mukuro got too close she got hit so hard she flew into the stands.

In the semi-finals Yomi simply embarrassed Chu who was trying so desperately to avenge his wife's loss (yes, I said wife, surprise). Chu's brute strength, confusing movements, and powerful ki attacks did nothing for him and he was beaten in less than a minute. Hiei's match against Enki was even shorter. As soon as it began Hiei used the dragon at once, not on Enki but on himself. He absorbed the dragon and punched Enki in the face with all his might. Enki fell backwards but it was a few inches short of a ring out and he managed to get up after just a couple seconds. Hiei immediately knew he couldn't win and forfeited.

Enki then declared that the final round would be postponed for one day. A brilliant move on his part. This time no one could give any excuses about Yomi being too tired. It was a magnificent fight. Though Enki had slow legs he had a surprisingly fast upper body and the much faster Yomi had terrible trouble hitting him. He didn't dare get too close until after about twenty minutes he began to realize he'd have to. The two traded blows and mild energy attacks at close range for about five minutes. Yomi showed amazing endurance considering how hard he was being hit. The fight seemed even until Enki head butted Yomi in the gut, impaling him with his right horn. That move won him the knockout and the respect of even the most hardened cynics.

Yusuke thought for sure that all would be well this time. But after a few months it became clear that not everyone in Makai was thrilled to death with how the tournament had come out. Many had wanted to see Shura on the throne and there had been two attempts on Hiei's life in retaliation for his victory.

Enki's ban on eating humans had driven some demons that had no intention of becoming vegetarians into committing acts of cannibalism. Some attempted to cross into the human realm but were caught by Hiei and his troops and were handed over to Mukuro for punishment.

It was clear someone needed to keep an eye on any seditious groups or individuals who might pose a threat to Enki's regime. That person was to be Urameshi.

Yusuke was a fighter, no one could deny that. If you think Kuwabara was bored working a normal job it was nothing compared to how Yusuke felt working for a dry cleaners. But since he spent what would have been his first three years of high school in Makai there was little he was qualified for. Plus, very soon after his return Keiko got pregnant and she was still a few months away from finishing high school. They needed money. Yusuke was far happier working for Enki. He got to do what he loved and he made enough money to put Keiko through college and put their little girl in top notch day care. Because his assignments varied there were plenty of times when he got to spend lots of time with Keiko who had managed to finish college in only three years, something most teen mothers could never achieve.

Now as it happened on one particular day, Yusuke had an audience before Enki on a day when Hiei was present. They hadn't seen each other much in the last seven years.

"Hmph, you've gotten taller Yusuke," muttered Hiei.

"You sure haven't," joked Yurameshi. "So how the hell are you?"

"Busy thanks to your jackass boss," grumbled Hiei. "Like it would be the end of the world to at least genetically engineer some humans for consumption. At least Mukuro would have allowed that if she had won."

"Well they still made her a governor."

"Governor?" scoffed Hiei. "All she does all day long is Enki's dirty work. She's the one who has to either flog or execute demons who try to cross over. It's not fair. They're only following their instincts."

"Um, Hiei, there's something you should know about Enki," said Yusuke. "He has very good hearing. I'm sure he heard every word you just said."

"He did indeed," hollered Enki from his throne with a laugh. "But the Great Enki is a benevolent ruler and you are thus pardoned Hiei."

At that moment a small demon entered the room to announce that Yomi was here.

"You'll have to pardon my tardiness, Excellency," grumbled Yomi. "But I've just had the unfortunate duty of handing three more of my territory's citizens over to Mukuro."

"You did? Well great job Yomi. Thanks."

Hiei and Yusuke had to slap themselves in the head over that one. Enki just didn't get it.

"Actually I summoned you here to talk about something else," continued Enki. "I don't mean to be a stick in the mud here but your district hasn't turned over its tax revenue for this year yet. We have a kingdom to run here, you know."

"And I have people ready to riot!" hollered Yomi.

"Well there's no need to get angry," replied Enki.

"There is. There is when my people are starving and too weak to work and you demand money from us."

"If they're starving it's because they chose to," retorted Enki. "Just because I banned human meat doesn't mean they can't eat. Have you been setting an example by publicly eating plants like I told you to?"

"Oh yes, that went over real well," grumbled Yomi.

"Oh good, I'm so glad to hear it."

Once again Hiei and Yususke were shocked at Enki's failure to recognize sarcasm. At that, Yomi angrily stormed out of the throne room. Koenma had been watching all of this from a distance. He shook his head gloomily.

"Oh well," said Enki with a yawn. "I'm sure he'll get those taxes collected. The important thing is that we don't get angry. That will just make him angrier and then where will we be? Everything will turn out just fine, you'll see. Now I have to go take a nap. Excuse me."

Hiei and Yusuke watched him lumber off to his room.

"That guy is an idiot," said Hiei.

"Yeah, he's a few rat droppings short of a hot dog, that's for sure," replied Yusuke. "But at least most demons still support him. We've avoid civil war this long, haven't we?"

"So this is the cure for war?" grumble Hiei. "Stupidity!"

"Hey, whatever works," said Koenma with a grin. "Although I think you had better keep an eye on Yomi and Shura's districts for the next few weeks, Yusuke. They have me a little worried and…"

"Someone's here!" interrupted Hiei. "Someone's listening in."

Hiei ran off in one direction and Yusuke and Koenma followed. Hiei stopped and looked around but saw no one. He removed his headband and scanned all around with the Jagan but still saw nothing.

"Whoever it was, it was an S-Class demon, that's for sure," muttered Hiei. "I have to go. I need to take care of some things."

"Hey come on," said Yusuke. "I haven't seen you in a while. At least let me take you out and get you plastered or something."

Hiei stopped in his tracks and to Yusuke and Koenma's amazement he turned around with a smile on his face. "I'm glad some things don't change. I have a feeling we'll be running into each other again real soon, Urameshi. See you around." And with that he vanished.

Yusuke turned to Koenma. "Cryptic as always but a full-time badass. How about you? Want to go to Ningenkai and throw back some sake? I told Keiko I'd be working late so she won't be expecting me."

"With a face like this?" replied Koenma. "I'm bound to get carded. Besides, I don't have time."

"You're gonna give yourself a heart attack," said Yusuke. "You're working too hard. I mean you have to look after Spirit World and you keep popping in to baby-sit Enki. Botan's gonna feel neglected. And let me tell you, chicks turn evil when they feel neglected. Trust me."

"That may be but I can't afford a civil war," said Koenma. "I should have known that the answers couldn't possibly come so easy. I mean Enki was the best guy for the job considering the alternatives but the nature of most demons falls into direct conflict with what's best for all three worlds. All we seemed to do was postpone the inevitable. You understand what I'm saying, Yusuke?"

"All I understand is you need to go home, drink a beer, and show the wife a little loving. So do I. Now come on, stop being so gloomy."

---

"Suichi! Suichi, what's going on?"

"Mother? What's wrong? You don't sound well."

"Where is your stepfather? He didn't come home."

"Maybe he had to work late."

"He's never been this late before and when I called his office no one answered."

Kurama wasn't the least bit worried about his stepfather but his mother sounded badly upset on the phone and that was enough for him. He decided to go back to work at 11 PM to see if he was still there. Standing outside the building, he was relieved to see a light was still on in his stepfather's office.

He was making up his mind whether or not to go in and say hello or to head home and call his mother when a large desk was flung out the window and crashed onto the sidewalk below.

"Well hello, Youko! Glad you could come and join the party!"

A large reptilian demon was shouting at him from his father's office.

"Well come on up, Youko! Don't you want to play with us? We were just amusing ourselves with papa-san here but the more the merrier."

That old familiar anger came back with a vengeance. And this time Kurama didn't try to fight it. Retirement time was over.

---

"Hey Kurama how come you left the door unlocked?" shouted Kuwabara as he entered the apartment. There're a lot of weirdoes in this neighborhood and… what the hell!"

Kuwabara was not alone. A small figure in black stood in the middle of the living room. Now Kuwbara noticed a nail file sticking out of the keyhole for the first time.

"Hey moron, you picked the wrong house to rob," growled Kuwabara. "Get out of here and go steal someone else's TV before I lose my temper and beat you back to the Stone Age."

"How do you know I don't have a gun?" replied a gravelly voice from beneath the black ski mask.

"Doesn't matter if you do," replied Kuwabara. "You won't get a chance to use it. Your arm would be lying on the floor next to you before your finger ever hit the trigger. Rei Ken!" Immediately a surge of orange light burst forth from Kuwabara's right hand. Kuwabara grinned cockily. "Too bad you didn't know who you were messing with."

"Didn't know?" replied the burglar. In response he pulled out Kuwabara's cat from behind his back. "Oh but I did."

"Eikichi!"

Without even making a conscious decision to modify his blade, Kuwabara's Rei Ken immediately converted into the more powerful Jigen Tou. The energy increased the temperature of the apartment by twenty degrees.

"Come and get it, bonehead," gloated the burglar. He jumped out the second story window still holding on to the cat. Kuwabara jumped after him at once and took off in pursuit. But whoever this burglar was, he was good. He was much faster than Kuwabara and infinitely more agile. Every time Kuwabara caught up the burglar would leap up and seem to bounce right off a nearby building or fence, landing on the other side of the street. All of the sudden it occurred to Kuwabara what was happening.

"Genkai! Cut it out!"

Off came the mask and a grinning Genkai was revealed. "So, recognize me by my trademark movements, eh Kuwabara?"

"No," replied Kuwabara. "Who else would have stolen my cat for no apparent reason and then call me 'bonehead'?"

Genkai grinned again and released the cat. Eikichi hissed at her angrily before racing into Kuwabara's arms and affectionately rubbing its head against his chest.

"You crazy old bat! Was this your idea of a joke or something?"

"No," replied Genkai. "This was a test. You passed. Training starts tomorrow at my place at 6AM sharp and if you're even one second late you can forget all about it."

"But I have work…"

"Then you had better quit your damn job!" hollered Genkai. "This will take up your days every single day. If I train you then you give it your all or you don't waste my time. 6AM. Tomorrow."

She walked away leaving Kuwabara bewildered.

---

"ROSE WHIP!"

Kurama decimated two large demons in the lobby of his and his stepfather's office building. Three more demons raced towards him. They had the misfortune of running right past a potted fern plant on the reception desk which they didn't notice but Kurama did. They got a rather nasty disemboweling for their efforts.

"You'd better hurry up, Youko!" yelled that reptilian voice from upstairs. "I don't know how much longer I can keep from killing this guy. Oh the suspense! Can he do it? Can he make it up here in time? I don't know, this guy is looking pretty tasty and I haven't eaten a human in years. I don't Youko. Oh no… Oh no, I don't know if I can stop myself, I think I'm gonna have to… yes… Youko I think I'm gonna have to eat him… HERE I GO!"

That did it. In a blinding flash of light and smoke Youko Kurama appeared in all his glory. A demon on a balcony above him chewed up a large piece of metal it was holding and then spit the shards out at him like his mouth was a machine gun. A large tree instantly sprouted up, blocking the attack. A branch from the tree impaled the demon.

"Kyūketsu Shokubutsu!"

A massive number of blood sucking plants burst out of the floor all over the place, killing the remaining demons. Youko took a deep breath and reverted to his human form. It wouldn't do to let his stepfather see him in his demon body. Kurama raced up the stairs and into his stepfather's office. The demon was holding the poor man by the neck, dangling him out the broken window. He was still alive but badly beaten and unconscious.

"Yomi sends his regards, traitor," smirked the demon. "One move and I drop him to his death. I have a bargain for you. Kill yourself and I'll spare him. If you refuse I will drop him. Now how could you ever face your precious little mommy again if that happens? You have five seconds to decide. One…"

To the demon's shock, Kurama immediately rushed him. The demon let go at once but immediately realized his mistake. Kurama knew every square inch of this building. He knew there was ivy growing out of that wall and manipulated the vines to act as a safety net. The demon turned back around just in time to see Kurama flying towards him and kicking him out the window onto the pavement below. Then Kurama jumped out after him. Neither one of the two demons had so much as a scratch from the fall.

"Why on earth would Yomi come after me now after all these years?" demanded Kurama.

"Oh like I'm going to spill my guts to someone I'm about to kill," sneered the demon.

"You must be joking," said Kurama with a deadly calm in his voice. "I've already placed half a dozen Death Plant seeds all over your body. Now talk or die."

The demon tore open his shirt and to his horror saw that Kurama wasn't bluffing. He seemed genuinely frightened and seemed to weigh his options but the image of Yomi torturing the demon who had blinded him terrified him far more than death. "Kill me!"

"Suit yourself."

Oddly enough, Kurama finished him off with the Rose Whip. Deep down he was hoping the demon would talk. Really he had no desire to kill it but making idle threats is a deadly mistake. He figured a quick death would be more appropriate…

"Suichi!"

"Mother!"

There she was. And she had seen. He was still holding the Rose Whip in his hands.

"What on earth…"

"Mother, I…"

Kurama couldn't continue. This was the secret he'd kept from her all his life. How could he even begin to explain this?

"I'm sorry."

Kurama fled into the night. Even he didn't notice an elderly gentleman watching the whole spectacle from a parked car nearby and looking quite pleased.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

At 6AM the next day Kuwabara showed up at Genkai's bright and early. He had been so excited he hadn't even noticed Kurama had not returned home. He had just one thing on his mind today…

"She's not here today either."

Like I said he had two things on his mind today and one of them had apparently been given another day off so Kuwabara wouldn't be distracted.

"Kuwabara, how much do you work out these days?"

Kuwabara thought for a moment. "Oh, not that much I guess. Kurama and I put on some pads and beat the crap out of each other for a couple hours every morning. And I take a thirty minute jog during my lunch hour. Oh, and I lift weights for a couple hours at night."

"You call that not much?" replied Genkai. "I'd say you've been working pretty hard. I'm pleased to see that. You know why I changed my mind? When you got angry yesterday you kicked up some gravel. You really sent those pebbles flying quite far. Obviously you're stronger now than you ever used to be. I wonder… Kuwabara, let's see that Jigen Tou of yours. And this time give it all the power you've got."

Kuwabara complied at once. He began to grunt and strain like a man severely constipated as he pumped more and more energy into the blade. When he had nothing left to add he opened his eyes.

"Wow! I've never had it that powerful before! Wait'll I show it to Urameshi. He'll have to take back a lot of trash talk."

"You'll do no such thing, Kuwabara," said Genkai. "Your spirit power has increased substantially over the years. Spending all those years just working your body and resting your ki may have been exactly what you needed. And yes, if I may inflate your dumbass ego, I do believe your strength has risen to that of an S-Class demon. Congratulations. Now that you have all this power, what do you intend to do with it?

"I dunno, go beat up Urameshi I guess. No wait! Hiei. I wanna make that little punk apologize for all the things he's said about me. But I wanna make him eat a worm first."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "You ought to thank him for not killing you. What I was thinking of is you taking over for me."

"What, me! I couldn't! What about Urameshi?"

"You're a human psychic just like me, Kuwabara," said Genkai. "It's true that Yusuke and I were closer and his abilities were nearly identical to my own. But he's not the same as I am. You are. Plus his duties are almost exclusively confined to Makai. I don't want what I know to die out with me here in the human realm. It'll be difficult for me to work with someone whose attack ki is so much different than my own. But I'll manage."

She and Kuwabara spent the next several hours using ki energy to float above a pair of spikes as she and Yusuke had once done. Kuwabara's energy was emitted from his palm and thus wider. It gave him a difficult time maintaining his balance.

---

Yusuke humbly bowed before the headstone and signaled his daughter to do the same.

"Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I figured it might be a good idea for Yuka and her mom to come out here and pay their respects but Keiko is having a ladies night out with Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru. Hope you don't mind."

The ghostly image of Raizen grinned. "Keiko doesn't know you brought her out here does she?"

"I doubt she'd want me bringing a four year old girl to a place like this, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

Raizen smiled. "Hello there Yuka. Do you know who I am?"

Yuka responded by hiding behind Yusuke's leg.

"Sorry, she's just shy," explained Yusuke. "I doubt she's ever talked to a dead guy before. Or to a demon for that matter."

"Well she's talked to you before. And Kurama. And Yukina."

"Well all three of us look human."

At that point Yuka peaked out again from behind Yusuke's leg.

"Young lady, I'm not sure you realize the opportunity you are squandering here," said Raizen with a grin. "Usually the dead can only communicate with the living for a few days after they pass away. But I'm special because I was a king. Did you know that? Did you know your grandpa was a king?"

"I like crayons," mumbled Yuka with a brief grin.

"So do I," said Raizen. "They taste like rhubarb."

"Don't give her any ideas," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, how have things been in Makai?" asked Raizen. "I can't quite tell but I'm sensing some vibes I don't like and it worries me."

"Well the whole dietary thing still has people grumbling," replied Yusuke.

"It can't be just that," replied Raizen. "Something far more sinister is afoot. Have any factions openly rebelled against Enki or any of the governors?"

"No, of course not."

"Wait for it."

---

Hiei glanced out of a hallway window in the governor's palace. Down below workers were planting some fruit trees. These were not paid workers. These were prisoners. Though it could not be proven that they were trying to cross over into Ningenkai they had gotten too close to the border. A couple weeks of light labor and they would be released. Those who had obviously tried to cross were flogged for their first offense and executed for their second.

It seemed ironic to Hiei that if humans wanted meat they didn't have to cross over or resort to eating each other. There really wasn't any appropriate equivalent of something like a cow, pig, or chicken in Makai. You either had to stick to vegetarianism or starve like Raizen had. Or break the law. And demons were carnivores by nature. To Hiei the situation seemed so hopeless.

A peck on the cheek from Mukuro brought Hiei back to reality. "You're lucky I don't startle easily," said Hiei with a grin.

"I doubt anything could startle you, Hiei dearest," she replied.

"Well there's you when you don't shave your legs."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," said Mukuro. "How was the patrol today?"

"Uneventful. Except for the last ten minutes. I had to kill this one yokai. A wolf demon. He wasn't starving at all. But he had the most desperate look. He wouldn't back off. He was determined to either go through or die trying."

"I would imagine that the carnivore instinct would be especially powerful in a wolf."

"Exactly. This isn't about food. I keep saying that. This is about demons having to deny their very nature. And when I think about Chapter Black it's a little hard for me to protect them. I swear, if I hadn't formed a few attachments in Ningenkai I would have said screw them all." Hiei sighed and then smiled. "Mukuro, if you miss meat as much as the other demons, maybe I should take you over there for a day and introduce you to a little thing they call beef. They don't have enough of it to feed their entire world and ours but it wouldn't hurt if just a couple sophisticated yokai like ourselves indulged, now would it?"

"Oh that would go over just great with Enki," replied Mukuro sarcastically. "I'm supposed to be setting this great example. If I got caught crossing into Ningenkai I think that really would spark off a war. Besides… well… my appearance… I'd stand out like a sore thumb."

"Hmm, yes, humans are rather shallow like that."

"Hiei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. Does Kurama have a passport for Makai?"

"No," replied Hiei. "Only Yusuke. He has broken the rules before by bringing his daughter here but that's nothing to raise a fuss about. Cute kid for a human."

Mukuro looked away. She was jealous of parents. But being around kids brought back the memories of her own childhood so having one of her own was completely out of the question.

"Why did you ask about Kurama?"

"Oh I suppose we can make allowances for him," replied Mukuro.

"Are you saying he's been here?"

"Sniff the breeze. He's here now, can't you tell?"

Hiei once again employed the use of his Jagan. "I can't find him. I can't imagine how he could have slipped through unnoticed. Unless it was during a time that I was off duty."

"Aren't you the modest one?"

---

"So does he at least take the pacifier out when he kisses you?"

"Yukina! You shouldn't ask something like that…. Um, does he?"

"Yukina, Keiko, for heavens sake, you two really do have such odd curiosities," said Botan with a chuckle as she polished off another beer.

"You still haven't answered," said Shizuru.

"Yes, he takes it out. Honestly. Can't a grown man go around with a pacifier without everyone acting like he's a weirdo or something?"

"Uh, no, not really," replied Shizuru. "Your turn Botan."

The four of them were at a bowling alley but they were far busier drinking and gossiping than they were bowling.

"Let's see if you're still sober enough to roll that thing straight," joked Shizuru.

"Of course I am. Just watch this." Botan got up on her tiptoes and then lunged forward, releasing the ball. "Ha! A strike! Beat that Shizuru!"

"Um, Botan, it doesn't count if you get a strike in the wrong lane," said Keiko.

"Oops!" Botan's face turned bright red as she looked at the confused faces of the bowlers in the next lane.

"I think you've had enough, Botan," said Shizuru. "Say Keiko, where are Yusuke and Yuka?"

"Oh, probably doing something they shouldn't," replied Keiko. "The less I know, the better I'll sleep tonight."

"And people wonder why I stay single," said Shizuru. "Men are such complete idiots."

"That's funny because I thought for sure you and Kurama were going to get married," said Yukina. "You two made a cute couple."

"Oh don't get me wrong, Kurama's a sweet guy but it's like there were a million things that he would absolutely refuse to talk about and it drove me nuts. No, I'll leave the marrying to people like Botan and Keiko. What about you, hon, ever think about getting yourself a man? You've being flying solo as long as I've known you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," replied Yukina. "Ice Maidens are forbidden to have men in their lives. I still remember what happened to my brother."

"Yeah, but we're not in Makai now," said Keiko. "You're free."

"Hey, if you want me to set you up I just happen to a rather loveable dope who thinks you're just the greatest thing… Ow! Keiko, what did you elbow me for?"

"Botan, you really have had too much to drink," replied Keiko indignantly.

"Nice save," whispered Shizuru.

Just at that moment Koenma walked up wearing street clothes and no pacifier. Botan ran up to him and embraced him. "Oh did you come here to see your little woman humiliate these losers? How sweet."

"How are you going to humiliate us when you can't even find your own lane?" asked Yukina with a grin.

"What this?" asked Shizuru with a big smile. "A zinger from Yukina? Wow, this is a night to remember."

But Koenma wasn't laughing.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

Koenma sighed. "So much for peace. Yomi was murdered about an hour ago."

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

"Faster, you moron! You may be stronger than me but you're way too slow."

Kuwabara was trying his best to climb a mountain without coming into physical contact with it. He had to use a double Rai Ken to jam into the rocky crags and pull himself up, meaning he could only use his upper body. Plus he had weights chained to his legs. Genkai was leaping all over the face of the mountain as nimbly as a mountain goat.

"Come on, slacker. If you haven't reached the top of this bad boy in the next 30 seconds I swear they're gonna have to surgically remove my foot from your ass!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best here," he hollered back. "You know you could encourage me a little."

"Haven't you ever seen Star Wars®? There is no try!" And with that Genkai kicked Kuwbara in the back. In that moment he let go of the Rai Ken and started to fall. Genkai was prepared to save him if absolutely necessary but she wanted to see what he would do to try to save himself. In less than a full second she got her answer.

"Rei Ken!"

Two energy swords emerged from the soles of Kuwabara's feet and jammed into the side of the mountain.

"Hey, I didn't know I could do that!" Kuwabara gleefully ran straight up the side of the mountain all the way to the top. "Hey Genkai, did you see that?"

"That's what a warrior does," she replied. "He adapts. He develops new abilities and strategies on the spur of the moment. Now when you do get to the top let's see if we can't get you charging up to full-powered Jigen Tou in much less time and without all that distasteful grunting."

--

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

"Now calm down, Shura," said Enki. "I swear to you, we had nothing to do with killing your father."

"LIAR!"

"Yomi was my ally," insisted Enki.

"Gentlemen," interrupted a familiar look old man. "This bickering will get us nowhere."

This was the same old man who had been spying on Kurama. He was short, about 80 years old, wore a brown suit and derby hat and carried a briefcase.

"Shura, who's your friend here?" asked Yusuke.

"His name is Yoshiro, my advisor and the only human I trust. I've granted him full diplomatic privileges."

"Gentlemen, I think you must appreciate the seriousness of this situation," said Yoshiro. "There was conflict between Enki and Yomi at the time of his death; that cannot be denied. I am not accusing you of anything, your majesty, but you must look at the facts plainly."

"What facts?" asked Enki suspiciously.

"The circumstances do certainly make for poor appearances. Yomi is dead. You are now in the position to appoint a successor. If you were to appoint someone who better served your majesty's interests than Yomi had it would seem rather suspicious in the eyes of the public and may even serve as grounds for… shall we say… civil unrest?"

"War, in other words," said Yusuke with a frown.

"If you wish to phrase it that way," replied Yoshiro. "I'm not saying a necessity exists for your majesty to outright appoint an enemy of yours to head up Yomi's district, but perhaps someone a little more in line with Yomi's views would be appropriate. Tell me, sire, who did you have in mind?"

Enki thought for a moment. "Touya."

"Oh that's just swell," grumbled Shura.

"Lord Shura, am I to take it that you feel this Touya is a pawn of the king?" asked Yoshiro.

"Of course I do," replied Shura.

"Now hold on a minute," objected Enki. "Touya was one of your father's soldiers and next to Kurama he was the most intelligent of the group."

"And he publicly supports you," retorted Shura.

"Well your father didn't exactly NOT support me. He just had concerns. I liked him. He liked me. We just didn't always see eye to eye."

"I'm afraid that the public may not see it that way," remarked Yoshiro.

"Hey, the king's trying to play ball with you here," scowled Yusuke. "I think it was a good idea myself. Besides, who else could do the job?"

"Have you considered giving Shura control over both districts?" asked Yoshiro.

"Oh so that's your little game, is it? Using your father's death to increase your own political power. Cute. How do we know you didn't off your old man yourself?"

"Say that again Urameshi and I'll personally rip your head off and mount it on my palace gate!"

"Why you punk ass son of a…"

"YUSUKE!"

"Enki, you're not going to let him intimidate us like that, are you?"

"Let him fight me!" hollered Shura angrily. "I'm not afraid of you Urameshi. I'm twice the fighter you are."

"Enki, I'm about five seconds away from killing this guy. I don't mean to be insubordinate but I can only take so much."

"Now gentlemen, this really is non-productive," said Yoshiro. "I think your majesty would be well advised to accept our suggestion. It would be most inconvenient if the cause of death in Yomi were accidentally released to the public."

"What are you saying?" asked Enki. "He was poisoned, everyone in Makai knows that."

"Yes," replied Yoshiro. "But not everyone is aware that the poison was plant-based."

Yusuke's heart nearly stopped at those words.

"Mukuro has confirmed that the Spirit Fox is in Makai as we speak. I need not point out to your majesty the conclusions that people would jump to."

Enki sighed. "You can have what you want, Shura."

"No, Enki, don't!"

"I have to Yusuke. This is too serious. But know this Shura, you are still my subordinate and if you try something underhanded I will depose you and all the threats of civil war in the world won't stop me."

"Fine," replied Shura with a grin. "But if I catch Urameshi snooping on my turf, well accidents happen."

"YOU ARE NOT TO THREATEN MY EMPLOYEES! MAKAI IS MINE AND YUSUKE MAY GO WHERE I WILL IT AND DO WHAT HE IS INSTRUCTED TO DO? GOT IT?"

"Why of course, your greatness," said Shura with mock courtesy. "And let me say that I for one most assuredly guarantee his safety. We will take our leave of you now."

Yusuke and Enki watched them leave. But just as Shura reached the door he turned back towards Urameshi and drew his finger across his throat in a universal gesture to say "You're dead."

"Yususke, do you think Kurama really might have killed Yomi?"

"Well he's certainly capable of it," replied Yusuke. "But he's far too violent for a poisoning. And he has no reason to go after Yomi. They kissed and made up years ago. Kurama retired. The only way he would go after anyone now was if his family was threatened. But Yomi had no reason to do that. Personally I think Shura is up to something."

"Then why is Kurama here?"

"I'll ask him."

---

"Alright Kuwabara, you've done well so far. But you lack any sort of effective projectile techniques."

"Well I can't use the Reigun," replied Kuwabara. "I tried it a couple of times but I can only emit energy from my palms, not my fingertips."

"Yes," replied Genkai. "Let's try to use that Rei Shuriken, only we're going to use it as the basis for your own version of the Rei Kō Ha. Now close your fist and concentrate on not one, but several imaginary targets. Get comfortable because as so as you pick up on this we'll do it 3,000 times."

Kuwabara concentrated and his fist glowed orange. He wound his arm back and flung the energy he had collected as hard as he could.

"No good, Kuwabara. You opened your fist. The Rei Kō Ha is a close fisted technique and relies on your ki rather than own how hard you can fling your arm. You use your mind and energy, got it? And you're using your Rei Ken level energy. Let's try that again with Jigen Tou."

"Oh no, I'm not gonna have to do it 3,000 times with Jigen Tou, am I?"

"Kuwabara! If you complain just one more time I'll kick you where it hurts so hard that Adam and Eve are gonna feel it. Now do it!"

"Yes ma'am."

"And Kuwabara, from now on we use Jigen Tou for all training. The Rei Ken is only to be used in actual battle to conserve energy at times when the Jigen Tou isn't needed."

---

Kurama walked sadly through a field of grass straight to the edge of a forest in Makai. He lay down in the grass and stared at the red sky above him.

"It's so ugly here," he muttered to himself. "But I didn't know the difference back in the day. This was the only world I had ever known. But I was pretty ugly myself. Ugly inside. Youko. No matter what form I'm in I'm always Kurama now. And I will not fear... Then why can't I make myself go back and face her?"

"Kurama?"

Kurama looked up in amazement. He had expected to run into Hiei or Yusuke but certainly not…

"Yukina?"

"Hello. I didn't expect to run into you here. What are you doing here?"

"Can't go home. I just can't face my mother. Long story."

"Oh dear, I'm dreadfully sorry, is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you for caring. So what are you up to? You really shouldn't be here."

"Well Genkai keeps giving me time off. She's training Kazuma and I guess she doesn't want me around so I came here."

"She's training Kuwabara?" Kurama was certainly not expecting that. "What on earth for?"

"Well I guess since Yusuke works here she needs another successor."

"So you came here? Hardly a vacation spot."

"I figured I'd stop by my old village and say hello," she replied.

"Yukina, it's not safe. Especially now. You could get eaten."

"Kurama, I need to. My old friends don't know if I'm alive or dead."

"Then I'll come with you."

"No, Kurama, you can't. They don't allow men."

"I'll lay low. You might as well say yes because I'm way more stubborn than Hiei. I'm not about to let a friend get eaten. "

Yukina looked concerned for a moment but said nothing. Finally she smiled and nodded her head.

---

Yusuke arrived twenty minutes too late to catch Kurama. But he had certainly been here. The smell of roses was strong in the air.

"He didn't do it."

Yusuke turned around to see Hiei standing behind him.

"Do you know that for a fact?" asked Yusuke. "Enki won't settle for opinions."

"Kurama's step-father was attacked. The assailants were slain easily enough but one of them claimed he'd been sent by Yomi before he died."

"Then perhaps someone knew Kurama's Achilles' Heel," replied Yusuke.

"His what?"

"Sorry, human expression. Maybe someone WANTED Kurama to go after Yomi. I doubt very much Yomi would have done something like this."

"Kurama didn't go after him," replied Hiei. "I've been watching him like a hawk. Mukuro assigned me to figure out what he was doing here. He slipped past the A-Class sentries while I was off duty. Of course Kurama wasn't dumb enough to fall for the little charade he had witnessed in Ningenkai. He merely wanted to ask Yomi if he knew anything and warn him that something was up. By the time he reached Yomi's palace, he was already dead. Kurama never even went inside. He knew at once that he'd been set up."

"So you're Kurama's only alibi, then," replied Yusuke.

"Looks like," replied Hiei.

"Then why didn't he return to Ningenkai?"

"I'll tell you why." Yusuke and Hiei turned around to see a very large demon and several of his companions standing behind him. "This little pipsqueak is lying," continued the demon. "That Spirit Fox killed our king but this guy's trying to protect him. Don't you let him mislead you. You have a duty to find that criminal and arrest him, Mr. Spirit Detective. He's probably lingering here to kill someone else."

"Excuse me but this is a private conversation," scowled Hiei. "I'll spare your life even though you implied I was a liar but leave now."

"Nice one, Hiei," mumbled Yusuke.

"You dare speak to me like that you little runt? I'll have your head for a trophy!"

"Saw that coming," said Yususke. "Reigun!"

With one blast the largest of the group of demons was dead. Hiei drew his sword as three more demons attacked. In the less than half a second he had swung his blade each one of them had been sliced one hundred times. The two demons who were left were both upper A-Class. One of them was a wolf demon like the one Hiei had killed earlier. Hiei immediately sheathed his sword. He didn't want this thing biting the blade.

"Jaō Ensatsu Rengoku Shou!"

Hiei's fiery fists flew at lighting speed, killing the creature quickly. The other demon was a badger. It had long, razor-sharp claws and its speed would have put a powerful S-Class to shame.

"Rei Kō Ha!"

The creature was ruthlessly blasted. The fight was over.

"Let's just hope any demons tailing Kurama will be as weak as these," said Hiei.

"Well he wouldn't have to worry about that at all if he'd just go home," grumbled Yusuke.

"I spoke to him," replied Hiei. "He told me his human mother saw him Rose Whip some demon to death. He's always been the bravest demon I know, but this time he's afraid. He won't go back. Not a chance."

"And in the meantime he's still in trouble and we still don't know who killed Yomi," said Yusuke. "You should have heard the unpleasant little conversation I had with Shura this morning."

"Actually I did. Sort of."

"How?"

"The Jagan reads lips very well. I was an eyewitness to every minute of that conversation."

"I still say Shura either killed Yomi or hired the assassin."

"Don't be a fool Yusuke. And don't try to think too hard, it never was your strongest point. Shura has always worshipped the ground his father walked on. And he's not really the ambitious type. I am however quite suspicious about that human he's hanging out with."

"So what do we do now?"

"We? We do nothing. I go home and get ready for the hell that's about to break lose. I'd recommend you do the same. Kurama's on his own. Continuing to look for him won't help." Hiei began to walk away but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "My loyalty is to Mukuro and her loyalty is to Enki. So if we're unlucky enough to have a war, at least we'll be fighting on the same side this time."

---

"Alright Kuwabara, I've seen you use your Rei Ken to deflect energy attacks before. What I'm about to show you is similar. Hold out your arm." Kuwabara complied and immediately Genkai grabbed it. "Reiko Kyohan-Sho!" Kuwabara felt energy drain from his body. At once, Genkai reverted to her younger form. "Alright, I stole some of your energy. Now try to steal it back."

"Wish I didn't have to. You look so beautiful like that." Kuwabara hadn't meant to say that out loud and was sure to be yelled at or struck or something but to his amazement, Genkai smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Kuwabara. Now close your eyes and concentrate on the energy you feel coming from me. Can you feel it?"

"I think so."

"Good. The energy frequency I give off is constant. Some fighters like Suzuka have energy that changes frequency several times a second, so this won't work on them. Alright, if you can truly sense it, taking it won't be too tough. Try it."

Kuwabara grabbed Genkai's arm. "Reiko Kyohan-Sho!" At once the power returned to him and Genkai reverted to her old self.

"Good, good. You're learning much faster than Yusuke ever did."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's because you're afraid of me so you'll cooperate."

As the sun set, the two of them continued to train. Neither one was aware that only a few feet away they were being watched by Mukuro.

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is he, Kuwabara? Where's my boy?"

"I don't know. When I got back to the apartment he was gone. I've been out for a few days at Genkai's."

"Who is Genkai?"

Kuwabara sat down and sighed. Shiori, Hatanaka, and Suichi were all visibly worried.

"I'm sure nothing's happened to him…" began Kuwabara.

"There were these monsters!" interrupted Shirori. "I couldn't believe my own eyes!"

"Are you sure?" asked Hatanaka. "I mean I know you're not type to imagine things…"

"Of course I'm sure!" she replied. "Don't you remember?"

"I had a concussion. I can't remember a single thing that happened that entire day or night."

"He had something in his hands; it looked like the stem of a rose plant. But… it was ten feet long and had these huge thorns…"

Kuwabara was most uncomfortable. And the fact that he was also speaking to Hatanaka and Suichi… oh if only he could have spoken to Shiori alone!

"Look…" he began. "There are things Kurama never told you…"

"Who's Kurama?" asked Suichi.

"Oh for heaven's sake, leave this to me, Kuwabara!" came a voice from behind. All of them turned to see Yusuke standing there. "Kuwabara, he's in Makai right now. And ma'am, there are some things we'll have to tell you about you son that will be… well, difficult. And you might not believe me because I wouldn't have believed it myself a few years ago. Kuwabara, show her. Light it up. She needs to see something supernatural so she can believe us."

Kuwabara sighed and stood up. "Jigen Tou!"

Kurama's family was astonished. Yusuke, who had been expecting this, was no less astonished to see Kuwabara display this amount of power.

"Your son is a demon," began Kuwabara.

---

"Where have you been?" asked Botan. "You've been gone all day."

"I had to deal with this Yomi business," replied Koenma as he sat down in his office chair and took his shoes off. "Oh my feet are killing me!"

"Yomi business? I thought you already decided to send him to the lowest level of heaven."

"Not that. His autopsy."

"EW!" said Botan with a cringe.

"Oh come now Botan, you've had to go and retrieve tons of souls from some pretty grizzly deaths!"

"Yeah," she replied. "But I never watched them put on a table and gutted like a fish. Besides, everyone in Makai and Reikai already knows how he died."

"Yes. Foxglove extract in his tea. Foxglove. Cute. Real cute. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Yomi's sense of smell and taste were uncanny. Somehow the assassin gained access to his kitchen and managed to completely mask the taste and odor. A real pro. Obviously it wasn't Kurama. He would never use poison. He would consider it cowardly not to face an opponent in combat. But someone sure wants everyone to think it was him."

"Well I'm sure Yusuke will get to the bottom of it," said Botan.

"If Enki lets him get to the bottom of it," replied Koenma.

"What are you talking about?"

Koenma took out his pacifier. "Who's the most likely suspect? Who had the most to gain?"

"Shura."

"Bingo. And Shura is one hell of an actor. He gave the impression that he was oh so very furious and that any little thing might lead him to declare war. And he made sure to make a big show of hostility towards Yususke. Crafty eh? He's up to something but if Enki sends the Spirit Detective to find out what it is… well the implication is that it would be seen as an act of war. I never would have thought it of that kid back when I first saw him."

All of the sudden, Botan gasped. "Koenma! I just had the most marvelous idea! I know how we can get to the bottom of this!"

"How?"

"You make a deal with those demons that Kurama killed. You were planning on sending them to Hell, right? If they agree to tell you who hired them, maybe you can promise to show them some leniency."

Koenma's face lit up. "Honey that's brilliant!" He ran up and embraced her. Just at that moment, George came in.

"Don't you ever knock?" growled Koenma.

"Sorry sir," he replied. "Just wanted to tell you that I took care of that assignment."

"What assignment are you talking… Oh no! Oh you big blue idiot, you didn't!"

"But sir, you told me to take those troublemakers who came after Kurama to Hell."

"WHAT!" screamed Botan. She picked up her oar.

"Wait a minute! What did I do? Hey! Can't we all just get along?"

In a fit of anger, Botan chased George out the door and down the hall. Koenma slapped himself in the head as he listened to the commotion in the hallway."

"Can't we all just get along? Get along with THIS you oaf!"

"Ow! Not the face! Not the face!"

---

"But why?" cried Shiori. "Why did he run away from me? Why couldn't he just tell me himself?"

"He spent his whole human life hiding this from you," replied Yusuke.

"He always wanted you to see your loving son and nothing else when you look in his eyes," added Kuwabara.

Shiori couldn't stop sobbing. It wasn't the revelation of Kurama's identity that did it. It was when they told her about the Mirror of Forlorn Hope. That just about killed her.

"Please find him," she begged. "Find my baby. I don't care about anything else. I just want him back. I'll do anything."

"I'll go back to Makai and do my best," replied Yusuke. "Kuwabara and I should go now."

"Wait." Shiori cut off a lock of hair and gave it to Yusuke. "Give this to him. Tell him I still love him. NO WAIT! Don't tell him that. If anything I love him more. I do, I really do."

---

"So now what?" asked Botan. "What are we going to do? Our only evidence has been sent to Hell."

"Can't we retrieve them?" asked George as humbly as he could.

"You keep washing dishes!" hollered Koenma.

"Lord Koenma, please stop being angry. You TOLD me to take care of them."

"I told you to do it tomorrow. And now look what you've done. No, we can't retrieve them. The living can't communicate with anyone residing within any of the afterlives nor can a living being pass through the gate into one. We're stuck."

"Can't we take one of the people who have recently died and send them in to go fetch them?" asked Botan. "We can let a dead soul back out of an afterlife gate."

"It's Dark Hell, Botan," replied Koenma. "No one in their right mind would spend even an instant there voluntarily no matter what."

"What about someone who was going to be sent there anyway?" asked George.

"If we're about to send them there they're not going to be wanting to help us," replied Koenma.

"Unless we offer them leniency too," said Botan.

"What is this, plea bargain week? There aren't many people or demons sent there and the ones damned to that place are usually relatively naughty to say the least." Koenma sighed. "Who do we have right now?"

"Just one, sir. A demon from Mukuro's district that was executed for eating demon infants."

"Send the bastard in."

---

It was getting late and Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking home from Shiori's house.

"Gees Kuwabara, I don't ever remember you having this kind of strength," said Yusuke with a grin. "What have you been up to, wrestling cows or something?"

"Well since you're working in Makai, Genkai had to choose a new successor for earthly work."

"And she picked you?" said Yusuke with a chuckle. "Man she must be desperate!"

In anger, Kuwabara threw a punch at Yusuke but the much faster Urameshi dodged it. The force of the punch was so great that it caved in the side of a parked car without Kuwabara actually making contact with it. The car's alarm went off. The two looked at each other and ran for it. As soon as they had gotten a few blocks Urameshi started laughing again.

"You haven't changed at all. Strong as an ox but every bit as dumb and slow as one."

"You're just jealous, Uramesi," said Kuwabara, playfully knuckling Yusuke on the head. "I've become stronger than you."

"Hey genius, I had more brute strength than Sensui and look where that got me. It takes way more than that to make a great fighter. Come on, let's go bar hopping or something. Bet I can drink you under the table, pal."

"Nah, I haven't been home in a long time. And my neighbor's had to take care of Eikichi. Time to take that cat off her hands. The place won't be the same without Kurama though."

"Did Genkai really teach you everything she knows?"

"Everything that has any practical use and is worth passing on to future generations," replied Kuwabara.

"She didn't do that for me."

"Well I'm sexier, so there. Smell you later Urameshi. And stay safe in Makai. Sounds like some bad stuff is going down over there."

Yusuke waved goodbye and disappeared into the shadows. As Kuwabara walked along he suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What? Did you forget something, Urameshi?"

Kuwabara turned around and to his shock he found himself face-to-face with a tall figure whose face was wrapped in bandages.

"Uh…. Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen," replied a gravelly female voice from inside the bandages.

---

A brutal wind was kicking up across the plains of Makai. It was too much for Yukina. She was now riding on Kurama's back and he was doing all he could himself not to be pushed back. Yukina was obviously frightened and clinging to Kurama very hard.

"We have to stop for the night!" hollered Kurama. "One more day won't be a problem."

"Um, ok, if you really think that's best." She didn't argue. The poor thing was scared stiff. "Wait, what's that?"

"What's what?" All of the sudden Kurama felt it too. "Earthquake! Hold on as tight as you… Too tight! Can't breathe!"

But the poor girl was too terrified to hear him. The ground rumbled very hard. So hard in fact that Kurama was knocked over and Yukina lost her grip and fell off. The two of them were separated. After a few terrifying seconds it was over.

"Yukina, are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking." All of the sudden the earth opened and Yukina fell in with a shriek. Without even thinking, Kurama turned into Youko immediately and dove straight in after her. He caught her arm with his left hand and jammed the claws of his right hand into the side of the opening. As scared as Yukina was she was still quite awestruck by Kurama's demon form. She had seen it before but up close it was quite a sight. He pulled her up closer to him.

"Here, use me as a ladder to climb out," he ordered. Yukina grabbed his tail and pulled herself onto his back. Before she could do anything else Kurama started slipping. Kurama concentrated and a large tree sprouted on the surface. He flung out the rose whip with his free hand and caught a hold of the tree. But now the crack in the earth was closing up again. Kurama climbed up as fast as he possibly could, pricking his hands quite badly on the rose thorns. He just barely made it up on time.

As he reverted back to his human form Yukina collapsed to the ground and started crying. The jewels were landing all over. Kurama was so emotional at the moment he was trying very hard not to break into tears himself.

"Yukina… Yukina, don't…"

She looked straight up at him breathing hard and struggling pathetically not to cry. I don't suppose anyone could have explained what happened next, least of all Kurama. But the next thing he knew he grabbed her in his arms and began kissing her passionately all over. Yukina was shocked and started pulling herself loose from his embrace.

"Yukina, oh I'm sorry… I don't know what I was…" Yukina just stared at him wide-eyed. "Yukina, please say something." She didn't say anything but slowly reached up and touched the left side of his face. She just looked so astounded. The next thing you knew, SHE was kissing HIM.

"I know what love is," she panted as she buried her head into his chest. "But I have to admit that I'm ignorant about romance. I used to think my mother was crazy for getting involved with a man but… Oh Kurama, this isn't some spur of the moment thing you'll end up regretting, is it?"

"No. Not even a little."

Kurama had never admitted it but he'd developed great affection for three woman in his life at once some time ago; namely Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina. He was not the type to talk about these things. He worked up the guts to ask Shizuru out but that didn't work out because of his inability to talk about the past or family matters. He couldn't seem to discuss all his feelings with her either. Botan had gotten married. He'd tried to steer clear of Yukina because of how Kuwabara felt about her. But at this moment all the sweet little things about her that he'd loved were floating around his mind with greater intensity than ever before. If a personality could have a physical appearance, hers would have been more dazzling than the sun. He didn't know what he'd say to Kuwabara but at the moment he didn't care.

---

"Oh Yusuke, that's so sad!"

Keiko started sobbing her brains out when Yusuke told her about his encounter with Shiori.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy, why's mommy crying?"

Yusuke sighed. "Mommy's ok, Yuka. Why don't you go up to bed, ok sweetie?"

"Ok. Bye-bye mommy. Don't be sad."

Keiko reached over and embraced Yuka with one arm without saying a word. She had stopped crying but she was still very down in the mouth.

As soon as Yuka disappeared up the top of the stairs, Yusuke sat down next to Keiko and started rubbing her back. "Sorry. Forgot how emotional chicks are." Keiko smacked him in the chest for that remark and wouldn't even look at him. "Look, I had to tell you that story so you'll understand when I tell you that I'm going to Makai in the morning and I'm not coming back until I find him and give him this." Yusuke showed Keiko the lock of hair.

"What's that?" she asked.

"A lock of Shirori's hair," replied Yusuke. "She wanted him to have it so he'd know she still loved him… Oh no, not again with the waterworks! Keiko please."

"I can't help it!" she sobbed. "I can't even imagine what that poor woman is feeling right now and all the time he's out there in that awful demon world too upset to talk to her, thinking maybe things will never be the same again. What's happening Yusuke? What's happening to the world? How did things ever get this messed up?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm living in a messed up world," continued Keiko. "And in a few months I'll be bringing another life into it. I'm pregnant again, Yusuke." She started crying again.

Yusuke fell to his knees. "Pregnant?" he said in a whisper.

"And don't you give me any grief about it, Yusuke Urameshi. I'm already stressed out enough and the last thing I need is you…"

Keiko never got a chance to finish. Yusuke practically tackled her and kissed her.

"GRIEF! ARE YOU KIDDING! THIS IS GREAT! For heaven's sake, stop crying, this is a fantastic occasion."

"Huh?" Keiko was quite frankly shocked to get this kind of reaction.

"This isn't a time for tears. This is a time for music and flowers and champagne and cigars and for hours and hours of celebratory love-making! Or we can just skip all that other stuff and get straight to the love-making."

"Uh, who are you and what have you done with my husband?"

"I've loved being a parent. Don't you get it? You're talking about what a bad time this is to bring a baby into the world. Did you stop to think that this is twice as good a time for us to have a kid as it was when Yuka was on the way? This time we're mature responsible adults with a home, a car, and two good paying jobs. And Yuka will have someone to play with. Isn't that great?"

"It is, but Yusuke, do you think you could get off of me for a minute?"

"Why?"

"I think I'm gonna barf."

"Ok, but when you're done can I tackle you again?"

---

"Who are you?" asked Kuwabara suspiciously.

The stranger (who you and I both know is Mukuro, so let's not play games here) held both her hands in front of her with the palms facing Kuwabara and placed them close together.

"Hit my palms as hard as you possibly can and if you can knock me to the ground I will answer you."

"Huh? Are you some kind of weirdo or something?"

"Do it!"

"Ok," said Kuwabara. "But keep in mind I literally hit harder than a wrecking ball. I'm sure you're a demon underneath those wrappings and that's the only reason I'm going along with this."

"I don't intend to let you knock me down so easily," she replied. An outline of orange ki surrounded here body. "Do your worst, Kazuma Kuwabara."

"How did you know my…"

"No more questions! Do it!"

Kuwabara threw the hardest punch he could but it was like hitting iron. She didn't flinch.

"Is that all you've got?" she scoffed.

Kuwabara desperately tried to think of some clever comeback but nothing came. "Yeah, I guess it is," he said at last.

"Then you are worthless."

"Hey, now wait a minute! I'll show you who's worthless. Get those hands back up."

"You just said…"

"Forget what I said. I was just warming up. Brace yourself. "

"Ok. Do it."

"Rei Kō Dan!"

This time Kuwabara easily knocked her onto her backside.

"Alright," he said. "That was my end of the bargain. Now who are you?"

Slowly Mukuro stood up. "In the event of an insurrection against the rightful government of Makai would you be willing to fight on the proper side?"

"If Enki asked for my help I'd give it to him," he replied. "I doubt it'll happen."

Mukuro undid the wrappings around her face. "I am the demon Mukuro. I am the former monarch of one-third of demon world and current territorial governor."

"Wow, you're that lady Hiei's shacking up with!"

"Amazing. Hiei's description of your personality fits you like a glove.

"So what do you want with me?"

"Why, to finish your training, of course."

"What is it with masked women wanting to train me all of the sudden?"

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh come on Hiei! I'm only asking one little favor," complained Yusuke.

"I have my orders," he replied. "All I know is Mukuro needs me to deal with a new recruit she's bringing in."

"But I can't find Kurama without your Jagan. This could be serious. And I made a pledge to his mother. I can't go lying to people's mothers."

"Then take it up with Mukuro. All I know is that I can't leave this place to go looking for him." Just at that moment Mukuro entered with Kuwabara.

"Hey! Pipsqueak! Long time no see!"

"Mukuro, is this some kind of sick joke?" demanded Hiei angrily.

"Nice to see you too, Hiei," replied Kuwabara.

"Man, everybody's scraping the bottom of the barrel," joked Yusuke.

"It wasn't funny the first time you said it and it's not funny now," growled Kuwabara.

"There's nothing funny about this at all," said Hiei. "Mukuro, what is this?"

Mukuro grinned. "Kuwabara, how 'bout you show Hiei what you're capable of?"

"You mean I get to beat him up?"

"No Kuwabara. Just a demonstration."

"Oh, alright. Jigen Tou! "

This time a full-powered spirit blade emerged from Kuwabara's fist instantly and with no effort. Hiei couldn't conceal a surprised expression on his face.

"So what do you think, squirt?" asked Kuwabara with a grin.

"I could still take you," replied Hiei casually.

"We'll settle that question later," said Mukuro. "You have strength Kuwabara, but you still lack the kind of speed and agility that you need. I have built a new chamber in which I've trapped some very speedy S-Class demons. Your blade is strong enough to kill them but you have to catch them first before they catch you. You will kill every single demon in that chamber."

Kuwabara seemed to have a long face.

"What's the matter with you?" growled Mukuro. "Are you chickening out?"

"I bet I know what it is," said Yusuke with a chuckle. "That's more time he'll have to go without seeing his cat."

"What! Are you joking me?"

"I assure you he's not joking you, Mukuro," replied Hiei. "Kuwabara really truly is that pathetic."

"Alright, alright already. I'll do it. Gees, it's not like I'm going to die without seeing Eikichi a little while longer."

"A word with you Kuwabara," said Hiei as he grabbed Kuwabara by the arm and dragged him off to the side where they couldn't be heard. "There are a few rules you absolutely must observe if you're going to deal with Mukuro. Rule number one, no sex jokes. No mention of anything sexual at all. I mean it."

"Why not? She a prude or something? I guess sleeping with you would do that."

"Listen you idiot, when she was a little girl, and I do mean little, her father used to forcibly rape her on her birthdays every year." Kuwabara nearly swallowed his tongue. "I know, it's outrageous. Aside from the emotional trauma inflicted, it also must have hurt like hell, being that young. And if you really must know I've never slept with her for that reason. She can't. She's too warped. When she was seven she severely damaged her own body on purpose to make herself unattractive to him. So rule number two is you never mention her appearance or ask her about that covering over the right side of her face."

"Um, Hiei, I already did," replied Kuwabara sheepishly.

"You moron! What did she say?"

"I said it was a fashion statement," called out Mukuro from across the room. "Hiei dear, I'm not deaf. I appreciate the sentiment, but this little pep talk is hardly necessary."

"Hey Mukuro, if Kuwabara's going to be in that chamber for a whole week can I borrow Hiei?" asked Yusuke.

"What on earth for?"

"I need the Jagan to look for Kurama. The sooner we get him out of Makai, the better. I don't need to tell you why."

Mukuro seemed to think it over. "Hiei, have you any objection to this?"

"No, of course not. Kurama is my friend."

"And can you be back here before Kuwabara emerges?"

"Count on it."

"Very well," she replied. "I can't guarantee any of you we'll even have a week before something happens. Things are unstable and the dam could burst." She leaned over and kissed Hiei. "Find your friend. And make sure you aren't followed."

Hiei smiled back at her and then he and Yusuke left.

---

A nervous little demon in a formal suit was lead before Koenma and Botan. He looked like he was going to pee his pants at the sight of them. Botan was certainly looking daggers at him.

"So you like devouring infants, eh Shiko?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah… I mean no… I mean not anymore. I swear. Mercy, I beg of you!" The creature threw himself on the ground and began to cry pathetically.

"Knock off the acting!" hollered Botan. "If you had really felt an ounce of remorse for any of your actions while you were still alive we would have known about it. But you didn't care then and it's too late now."

"There's only one way you'll get any mercy from me," continued Koenma. "I can make your stay in Darkest Hell quite temporary. But I'll only make a deal if you're honest with me. You really don't feel bad about what you did, do you?"

"Only sorry about the possibility of consequences," replied Shiko meekly.

"That's what I thought. I can let you spend eternity in a sort of Purgatory. But first you must go into Darkest Hell and retrieve a demon there that has some information for us."

"Anything! Mercy!"

"This is his photo. Find him and bring him back. We won't let you out without him. Believe me; you won't need me to give you a deadline. Every second there will be agony beyond any comprehension. All you'll be able to think about is leaving. George, take him away."

"So what do we do when we get that demon back here?" asked Botan.

"First of all we resurrect him," replied Koenma. "Then we load up his new body with truth serum. We'll know for sure who hired him and we'll use his testimony to expose the guilty party. No one would be dumb enough to disbelieve someone drugged up with truth serum. The demon variety is rather powerful."

---

Kuwabara certainly hadn't been prepared for this. A ten foot tall demon was viciously attacking him. Its arms were as thin as straws but it had amazing speed and claws over two feet long. Kuwabara had dodged one swipe and cut off some of its claws only to discover that they regenerated immediately. He also tried jumping onto its back and stabbing its head but that didn't seem to work either.

"Rei Kō Ha!"

The energy shards sliced through the demon rather easily but though it was bleeding all over the place it didn't seem to die. Swipe after swipe Kuwabara had to dodge. It seemed after a while as though maybe it was starting to bleed to death. Just as it looked as if it was about to die a demon twenty feet tall appeared out of nowhere and ate it in one gulp. It then turned its attention to Kuwabara.

"Oh, this is good."

Things went from bad to worse. This demon wasn't alone. Within moments, thirty demons identical to this one showed up and surrounded him.

Kuwabara laughed nervously. "How 'bout this? You guys all fight to the death and when only one is left I take on the winner?" All of them roared angrily at him in response. "Didn't think you'd go for that. Time for a little experiment. Rei Kō Dan!" Kuwabara focused his ki but instead of attempting to punch one of them he ran through a group of them like a fullback. He had transferred the ki of his body into his limbs, hips, and neck. The demons he had crashed into did not rise. Kuwabara also noticed his speed had increased substantially when he used the Rei Kō Dan. He hadn't expected that.

---

Kurama and Yukina walked the last mile towards the Ice Maiden Village. They had said very little to each other since the earthquake. Kurama's only thought had been "Please don't let her change her mind." Yukina's only thought was "Please don't let them realize I've been in the company of a man." Both of them were terribly nervous. They had to take the long route to get to the village because the shorter way involved crossing a river and climbing up solid rock. The plan had been for Kurama to hide in the nearby forest while Yukina visited. But as soon as they had gotten close…

"Shh! Yukina, do you here that?"

"No. What is… I do hear it! It's screaming! Oh my gosh!"

Kurama grabbed Yukina under one arm and sprinted forward through the forest and straight into the village. Male ice demons were ruthlessly attacking the Maidens. Several of them already lay dead in the streets.

"No!" screamed Yukina. She would have run straight out into the middle of all that carnage had not Kurama grabbed her and held her back.

"Let me handle this! Rose Whip!"

The invaders didn't seem the least bit surprised by Kurama's arrival. That told him he had been watched and his enemy had predicted his destination. Kurama dodged several blades of ice chucked at him and slew two demons. He impaled the head of a third with a Rose Dart.

"Fūka Enbu Jin!"

Five more demons were sliced to bits. This left three more. All three of the remaining demons were frost giants. They were all bald with blue skin, large tusks protruding from the lower jaw, and one single eye in the middle of their foreheads. They carried enormous spiked clubs and it was obvious that all three of them were S-Class. In Kurama's human form he could only reach A-Class. "Looks like I'm stuck with you for life after all, Youko," he murmured to himself. In a bright flash he transformed. Even now he was outnumbered by three demons all as strong as he was.

"Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha!"

It was Hiei! At once the enormous Dragon of the Darkness Flame annihilated the middle of the two demons. A moment later an enormous Reigun blast from Yusuke finished off the one on the right. This left just one.

"Shimaneki Sō!"

Youko embedded a super-powered seed into the torso of the last giant. "Who sent you? Tell me or this thing blooms!"

"Drop dead!" hollered the giant.

"You first," replied Youko. "Die!" The Death Weed bloomed and the giant fell. Youko smiled and reverted back into Kurama.

"Kurama, what on earth…"

Before Yusuke even had a chance to finish, he and Hiei were knocked over by Yukina who leapt into Kurama's arms and kissed him. The two of them were so shocked that they forgot to breathe for a few moments. Hiei in particular. He hadn't even noticed she was there and all of the sudden… well… THIS!

The Ice Maidens nearby couldn't believe their eyes either. They hadn't seen Yukina in years and now here she was with a man and practically sucking his lips off. Hiei's gaze caught those of the Ice Maidens.

"See that, you tried to have me killed and I just saved all your lives!" he hollered.

Every single one of them recognized him. One of them was even bold enough to approach Yukina.

"Uh, Yukina, sweetie, what the hell is going on?"

"Um, surprise, I'm alive!"

"Yes dear I see that." Her eyes landed on Hiei. He knew what she was about to say but he couldn't prevent it.

"Oh, well I'm glad to see you finally found your brother."

"DAMN!" Hiei dropped to his hands and knees. He couldn't even look up.

"Kurama, put me down," instructed Yukina. She walked over to Hiei and knelt down in front of him. "I knew. I didn't say anything, but I figured it out. Besides, that little outburst of yours sort of gave it away too. Can't you even look at me?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a saint and I'm a former serial killer, alright. I'm a killer, a liar, and a thief. I wanted to spare you that knowledge. And I can't change. I don't even want to. I knew you wouldn't like that."

"You're right," she replied. "I don't like it. Why don't you want to change?"

Hiei looked up angrily at the woman who had outed him. "Are you happy you old cow? Look what you've done."

Yusuke stepped forward. "Hiei's just being harder on himself than he needs to be. He's one of the greatest people I've ever known in my life. I've never met anyone with such honor or courage."

"He has killed, but in recent years has done so only under justifiable circumstances and for noble reasons," added Kurama. "He's not the monster he imagines himself to be. He HAS changed. A lot."

Hiei hadn't expected such kind words. "Could you give Yukina and me a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, take all the time you need. Come on Kurama."

The two of the walked off some distance and they watched Yukina and Hiei talking. Yususke turned to Kurama with a stunned look on his face. "So, what's up? I certainly didn't expect to see you and Yukina giving each other CPR like that. I mean I thought you were… well you know…"

"Gay?" Kurama broke into laughter. "Oh Yusuke, if only you knew."

"If only I knew what?"

"Youko was gay."

"What?"

"Yes. When I was reborn, my sexual development restarted and this time I turned out straight. It used to be when I'd turn into Youko I'd turn gay again until I reverted to my human form. But the two of us are nearly one now. So I'm straight when I'm human and bi when I'm Youko. That simple. Hey wait a minute; I went out with Shizuru for ten months. You know that."

"I thought that was just denial," replied Yusuke. "There was one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"No, I didn't kill Yomi."

"Yeah, that's what Hiei told me but I had to hear it from you. Don't worry, we'll catch the real killer soon enough." Yusuke was afraid of what he had to say next. "Your mother wants you back. Desperately."

"My whole life with her was a lie and now that lie is exposed," replied Kurama. "From now on whenever she sees me…"

"She'll see the little boy she raised," interrupted Yusuke. "She'll see the child she bore and loves more than her own life. Here." Yusuke gave Kurama the lock of hair. "That's hers. A token of her love. She cornered Kuwabara so the two of us had to tell her everything. And I'll tell you something, it's not that she loves you in spite of it but because of it she loves you more that ever before. You could have such a beautiful life again if you go back."

Kurama's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you," he whispered.

Yusuke waited a few moments for Kurama to compose himself. "You know Kuwabara's gonna kill you."

Kurama laughed. "Damn you Yusuke. I hate it when people say something funny when I'm feeling all emotional."

"Yes. Funny. He IS gonna kill you."

Kurama sighed. "I do feel terrible about that. But I do love her. I can't help it."

At that moment they saw both Yukina and Hiei stand up and hug each other. "All of you listen to me!" hollered Hiei at the Ice Maidens. "Yukina's afraid you will ban her for getting involved in the lives of men and bringing some here. If that happens you answer to me! Remember you all owe me your lives!" With that he disappeared in a blur.

"Now where's he going?" asked Kurama.

"Back to Mukuro to see how Kuwabara's training is going. Long story, don't ask."

---

"What's this Kuwabara? Are you quitting already?"

"No Mukuro," he replied. "I'm done."

"They're all dead? It's only been three days."

"Well look inside if you don't believe me."

Mukuro stuck her head inside and took a deep sniff. "I don't believe it."

"Well I just had to figure out how to do it," replied Kuwabara. "I'm not like the others. A lot of demons are naturally quick. Some humans are pretty quick too. But my body is too slow without assistance. My mentor taught me this one technique called Rei Kō Dan or Spirit Wave. Normally it's used to magnify the force of a punch but my speed and agility skyrockets when I use it. Of course it's a wee bit tiring but I'm in good shape."

"I'd like to see if you can block an attack of mine," said Mukuro. She didn't wait for a reply. "Dimension Destroyer!"

At once an enormous ribbon of energy came flying at Kuwabara.

"Jigen Tou!" Kuwabara blocked the attack but was pushed back several feet. Mukuro waved her hand and the attack disappeared.

"Just as I thought," she said. "Your blade has interdimensional abilities as well. We'll have to test you further later on. But for now…" Mukuro revealed something she was holding behind her back.

"Eikichi!" Kuwabara snatched the cat out of her arms and hugged it. "Oh I missed you. How's my widdle kiddy cat?"

Mukuro looked at this scene with shock. "Widdle kiddy? You are a man, right? I thought you were but I'm not the type to take that kind of thing for granted considering…"

"Oh thank you!" Kuwabara ran up and hugged her very hard.

"Uh, you're welcome. Can I breathe now?"

"Oh you've got to let me do something for you."

"What?" Mukuro looked puzzled. "What are you…" Before she could say a word Kuwabara put his palms on her face and chanted some words under his breath. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Immediately she felt a great warmth surge through her entire body. She wanted to pull away but the warmth felt so good for some reason. After about thirty seconds he let go. "Wha- What did you do to me?" she asked as if she were in a trance.

"Oh, a little something Genkai taught me," he replied. "Now you're better."

"Now I'm… now I'm what? KUWABARA WHAT DID YOU DO?" She ran over to a desk and pulled out a mirror. "Kuwabara!" She ripped the cover off her face. All the damage to her face and body was completely healed. All she saw in the mirror was a beautiful but frightened young woman staring back at her. Not only that, she was a virgin again, at least physically she was. She stared at her reflection in shock for nearly 30 seconds without saying a word. Her emotions were playing tug of war.

"Cool, huh?"

She turned and looked at Kuwabara like he was mad. "Cool? I… Uh… I have to…" She ran out of the room.

Kuwabara shrugged. "Chicks. Oh well. Come here Eikichi! My cute widdle puddy cat."

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

It was night and it seemed like everyone had too much worry on their minds. Shizuru was sitting up alone in her apartment worrying about Kazuma and wishing he had left her a more detailed note. Keiko was sitting in the tub with a hand over her belly worrying about the future. Shiori had barely slept at all. She just held Kurama's picture in her arms and sat in a rocker waiting for him to come through the door.

Mukuro sat on the floor next to her bed rubbing two polished stones together in her left hand. She got up and stripped then walked over to the mirror, unable to decide if she loved or hated what she was looking at. "How dare he?" she muttered to herself. "I needed it. It kept me safe. No man would ever…" She dropped the stones and stared hard at the reflection. Slowly she walked over to the closet and opened it. She took out a box and set it on her bed. For a few moments she stared at it and finally worked up the courage to open it. Inside was a white sun dress she had secretly bought ten years ago but never once had the courage to put on. She slipped it over her head and went back to the mirror. After another long stare she started to turn this way and that and actually started to admire herself a little. She opened another box and put some makeup on and admired herself in the mirror again. She couldn't believe how pretty she looked. But all of the sudden…

"You whore!" she hollered at her own reflection. She angrily smashed the mirror and collapsed to the ground crying. "Why? How could he do that to me? Why? I couldn't make him stop! He was too big and I was… I was…" She was crying too hard to speak anymore. At that moment the door opened and Kuwabara came in. "GET OUT!" she screamed.

"I can't do that," he said calmly.

"Get the hell out!" And with that she slapped him in the face so hard she drew blood. "I'm not going to tell you again to leave!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Eikichi knows you're sad and wants to give you a cuddle, don't you honey?"

Kuwabara set the cat down and it walked over to Mukuro and affectionately rubbed its face against her leg. She very slowly reached over and stroked it.

"Don't know what I would have done without cats," continued Kuwabara. "They're way better at comforting people than dogs." He stopped for a moment and looked uncomfortable. "You father… all he saw when he looked at the world was a mirror. He lived in a dream where he didn't have to believe anyone else was real… Mukuro, when I was… when I was 8 years old, an older boy at school followed me into the bathroom and made me do something… something wrong. No one believed me. Not even my parents. No one except my sister. And because no one believed me he did it three more times. I used to come home and tell on him and then get spanked for lying. I had always thought cats were wimpy until my sister's cat sensed I was miserable and used to come into my room and try to comfort me." Mukuro stared hard at him but didn't say anything. "My sister went to a different school. One day she cut school and snuck into my school and waited for this kid and when she got her hands on him she beat him so badly they had to call an ambulance. She spent a year in reform school and lost her chance to go to any decent schools. Now she's a hair dresser when she had dreamed about becoming a doctor. That kind of thing happens in Japan."

Mukuro stood back up. "I'm so sorry."

"She once told me she'd do it again. That she had no regrets about it. Funny thing happened. When I was 19 that same kid called me on the phone right out of the blue to apologize. Said he'd become a Jew and wanted to get his life straight. "

"And did you forgive him?"

"Yes. Holding a grudge would have meant he still had power over me. I could be stronger WITHOUT my hatred. I didn't have to feel weak when I wasn't some hard-ass punk anymore. Besides that, they were going to circumcise him the next day." They both had a good laugh over that. "Everyone thinks I'm just a big dummy. And I am. But they haven't heard it all." Kuwabara wrapped his arms around Mukuro. He felt her tense up momentarily but then relax. "It's not your life. All this bad crap, it's not your life. You haven't become weaker without your hate. It's all in your head. You are Mukuro. You are you and no one is greater."

---

Koenma seemed to be having a rough night too. He was tossing and turning and obviously having a nightmare. He woke up with a screech.

"Honey, what's wrong?" asked an alarmed Botan.

"I had the worst dream!" he panted. "It was awful."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"Botan, I dreamed I was dating Atsuko again."

"Oh my gosh, you poor dear!"

"It was awful! She was prancing around acting like a lunatic and she expected me to pay her bar tab!"

"There, there. It was all a dream."

"But it was so real!"

All of the sudden the bedroom door burst open and George came running in.

"Sir! Sir!"

"Doggone it, George! Why do I have to keep reminding you to knock? Do you have any idea what you could have walked in on?"

"You eating in bed while Botan struggles to get to sleep over the sound of your chewing?"

"Bingo," replied Botan with a smirk.

"Sir, Shiko's back. He has that demon, Aku with him. It's the A-Class demon that attacked Kurama's father."

"Holy cats! Why didn't you say so? I'll be right there."

Aku paced back and forth impatiently in Koenma's throne room while Shiko sat in a fetal position in the corner rocking back and forth. Koenma walked in and ignored Aku at first.

"Well done Shiko. Shiko?"

Shiko looked up with a terrified expression. He started to cry pathetically. "Oh my gosh, oh it was so much more horrible than my very worst nightmare. Oh I beg of you not to send me back there. I'll do anything at all. Anything."

"Don't worry, I'll show you mercy. Thank you. Now Aku…"

"Yes Lord Koenma. Thank you for my reprieve. Now Shiko tells me you have a question for me."

"I do. Who hired you to enter Ningenkai and attack the step-father of the demon known as Kurama?"

Aku looked at Koenma like he was crazy. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I assure you I have never been so serious in all my life. You will answer me truthfully or I will send you back. And keep in mind if you lie I will be able to tell immediately."

"Well… you did."

"Did what?"

"You hired me. Well you remember, don't you?"

Koenma slapped his head angrily. "A shape shifter! A demon who can disguise itself! I assure you Aku, whoever hired you was not me. Now tell me what this imposter said."

"He said Enki was ruining Makai, that this little farce would lead to an act of violence on Kurama's part that would discredit Enki so that he'd have to step down."

"He'd step down and who would take over?"

"He said a new tournament would decide that."

"I see. Continue."

"He told me Kurama had vowed to stay in his human form, that he was out of shape and weak after years of retirement and that I could take him. That's all."

"And what price did he offer you?"

"Five tons of man flesh."

"Very well. For your cooperation I will send you to a different Hell, one that employs the permanent sensation of drowning. Still far less horrible than what you were in before. Take him away. And as for you, Shiko…"

"OH PLEASE!"

"As for you I've decided to reincarnate you as an Angel of Death much like Botan here in this world. Don't mess this up for yourself."

---

From atop a balcony in his castle, Shura addressed an enormous crowd of angry demons from his territory.

"The hour has struck! The time has come when we must throw off our shackles. The time has come to reduce man to his proper role as demon fodder!" At this he received a great ovation. After waiting for the applause to die down he continued. "How dare they? How dare these dictators deprive us of our divine right to consume a lower life form as food? We do not ask to kill for fun, we merely demand to kill and eat humanely and they have spit in our faces." More angry cheers ensued. "And now they dare to hire a brutal assassin from the human world to silence my beloved father! Our one voice. Our one ally. MY ONE AND ONLY PAPA! Damn them! Damn them to hell!" The applause was nearly deafening. "The fiend is Youko. And he hasn't stopped there. He had the audacity to attack a village of innocent and defenseless Ice Maidens to satisfy his vile appetite for destruction. Observe, all of you!"

At that moment Shura pulled a remote control out and a giant TV screen turned on. It showed footage of the attack on the Ice Village alright, of Ice Maidens screaming, Ice Maidens dead and injured, and of Kurama swinging his Rose Whip around but none of what really happened. It was more than enough to convince the crowd. "And this is who Enki brings here! To murder! To defend man; to defend a race guilty of the most vile atrocities in the history of the universe! I now present to you all, after so many years, the one and only infamous CHAPTER BLACK!"

Somehow Yoshiro had managed to get his hands on a copy of the tape. The crowd watched in horror for quite some time as the saw footage of things such as the Holocaust, Tiananmen Square, and the sadomasochistic torture of demons by the Black Black Club played before their eyes.

By the time the tape ended the crowd was whipped up into a wild fury. "And these are to be our masters! You just watch! Enki is in league with them. Either through bribery or lust for human women he has betrayed our sacred race! Thus by natural law his power is invalidated. I do hereby and of this moment declare the traitor Enki DEPOSED as king of Makai! TO ARMS! DEATH TO ENKI! DEATH TO YOUKO! DEATH TO MANKIND!"

Shura smiled and went back into the castle where Yoshiro was waiting for him. "Quite a show, my lord," he said. "Funny, I never thought I'd be calling you that after all these years but it feels great to say it."

"Yes," replied Shura. "But in order for that rabble to make any difference, any ally of S-Class strength that Enki has must die. He, his wife, Mukuro, and Urameshi's crew. They all need to be eliminated. Otherwise that small handful will easily defeat my entire army."

---

It was early morning when Hiei returned to Mukuro's castle. When he found her she was in the courtyard practicing her fighting techniques. She was back in her regular outfit but Hiei obviously couldn't help but notice…

"Your face! What happened?"

"Kuwabara," she replied simply.

"Are you ok with this?"

Mukuro nodded and resumed shadow boxing.

"Mukuro?" No answer. "We need to talk."

Mukuro stopped what she was doing and looked hard at Hiei. "You're about to tell me you're not in love with me anymore, aren't you?"

Hiei nodded. "I have to. If I'm too afraid to be honest with people how can I face what's about to happen? What we have, what we have had for years now was merely a friendship with the level of affection you might see in a couple who has been dating for two weeks." For a long time neither one of them spoke. "I'll pack my stuff and I'll be out in twenty minutes."

"No," she replied. "You may as well stay. You work here and we never did share a bedroom… Hiei? Thank you for being honest. I did care a great deal about you. I do even have romantic feelings for you; not enough for a lasting relationship, but they're there. But more than anything you've been a constant friend and companion. I couldn't bear to lose that."

Hiei turned and walked back inside. Mukuro sat on the ground and debated with herself whether or not to allow herself to cry over this. In the end she decided against it. For three hours she just sat there. Finally she picked herself up and resumed her workout.

---

"Come on Kuwabara, move it!"

"Shut up, Hiei! Can't you see I'm trying my best here? I'm not exactly graceful."

Under Mukuro's instructions, Hiei was trying to give Kuwabara a crash course on swordsmanship. The two of them were holding bamboo blades. With the Rei Kō Dan, Kuwabara was quick enough to block or dodge Hiei's attacks but did so with the most awkward movements and he wasn't able to land any hits on Hiei at all.

"I feel like I'm fencing with a dinosaur!" complained Hiei. "I taught you the fundamentals of how to move and how to hold that thing in each given situation."

"When you come at me that fast and when I'm still not used to your style I forget what I'm doing after a minute and do what comes natural."

"Very well," replied Hiei. "We'll do the same ten movements over and over again. I'll start very slow and gradually speed up. That should help you get the hang of it. But you've got to use the techniques I taught you and not wing it."

"Hiei?"

"Yes?"

"Did you find Kurama?"

"Yes. He and Yukina went to her village."

"Yukina? Why?"

"Kuwabara, there are two things I need to tell you about Yukina…"

---

"But you can't abdicate!" screamed Yusuke.

"Well I certainly can't have a war," replied Enki. "I'm not so selfish as to hang on to power and the expense of…"

"Enki," interrupted Kurama. "You are most certainly not selfish. You are the only person protecting the human race right now so your reign is necessary."

"Is it necessary that my people die in a war to keep another race safe?" replied Enki with a raised eyebrow.

Yusuke sighed. "There's a story from our world I've never been proud of. The Second World War. And the reason I'm not proud of it is because…"

"Because you're Japanese," interrupted Enki. "I'm familiar with some amount of your history and I know your side lost. What's the point?"

"The point is that our main ally decided to conquer Europe while we tried to conquer China. Both sides were hurting numerous innocent people. Armies who may not have had a direct stake fought and died for strangers and they did it because it was the right thing to do. You as a king can't ask any less of your subjects."

Enki was silent. "Tell me. Is it a better world now in Ningenkai?"

"It's not perfect," replied Kurama. "It never will be. But it's so much better than the world that Germany and Japan would have created."

"So be it," he said quietly.

---

Mukuro found Kuwabara sitting in the hallway with his head in his hands. "Are you and Hiei finished?" she asked. He nodded. "Something wrong?" He nodded again. Mukuro sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"Just disappointed and confused," he replied quietly.

"Anything I can help with?"

"There was this one direction I thought my life was headed in. I was so sure about it. I dreamed my future around it. But I was wrong."

"That happens to all of us sometimes, Kuwabara," she replied. "I suffered a pretty bad disappointment myself today; one that was possibly life-altering as well. Sometimes you look at life and it seems like everything you've ever done has ended in failure and disappointment."

"Then what's the point?"

"You tell me. You made the point so clear to me. Do I have to tell you your own wisdom?" She took his hand and put her head on his shoulder. "Oh Kuwabara, I'd give the world to see you smile right now."

"I'm a survivor," he replied quietly. "Don't feel bad for me. Ever."

---

"I don't want to leave you, Kurama," cried Yukina. "Please let me stay."

"Yukina, things have gotten too dangerous here. This whole world has been turned upside down. I cannot and will not try to force you to do anything but I don't want you to be here in the coming storm. My heart can only take so much. I want you to go with Koko now. She'll take you to Genkai's. And if I don't make it back…"

"Don't say that!"

"If I don't make it back give this to my mother." He handed her a lock of his own hair. "She'll understand what it means. Please go. And when I see you again… when this is over I'll make you my wife." Yukina was stunned and said nothing. "If that's alright with you. I know it hasn't been long, but I just know you're the one I've been searching for. Is it alright with you?"

She weakly nodded her head but didn't smile. "I don't want to be a widow before I'm even married," she whispered. She handed him her tear jewel and then threw her arms around him. "Please don't die! I love you. Just don't die!"

---

Hiei couldn't sleep. After all Mukuro had suffered and now he had broken up with her. Maybe she was still awake. He needed to talk to her. But talking would have to wait. You see, when he had knocked on her bedroom door and gotten no response he opened it and after taking a brief glimpse inside he closed the door and walked away in silence. What he had seen was Mukuro in bed with Kuwabara.


	8. Chapter 8

"This is your final test, Kuwabara," announced Mukuro. "You must fight Hiei. If you can't prove yourself his equal in battle you cannot fight for me." Hiei looked very intimidating indeed from across the room. He had a particularly furious look on his face and his anger seemed to be directed at Kuwabara. "Whenever you're ready, gentlemen."

Hiei didn't need to be told twice. He flew across the room, his katana drawn. His plan had been to feign a frontal assault and at the last possible second jump over him and stab him in the back before the slower Kuwabara could even turn around. After all, the Rei Kō Dan couldn't be applied to every square inch of him at once. But Kuwabara had thought up the exactly same idea and the two crashed into each other in midair. Had the moment not been so dramatic, Mukuro certainly would have laughed. But at the moment, all she could hope for was that Kuwabara would prove himself and that both fighters would survive.

Hiei had hoped for a quick kill. He wasn't going to go easy on Kuwabara. Hiei went for kills in all his battles and this would be no exception. Unfortunately for him, Kuwabara knew most of his strategies. And when Hiei had tried to take a swipe at Kuwabara's throat, the Jigen Tou severed his blade easily.

"Jaō Ensatsu Ken"

A blade of black flame spewed forth from what was left of Hiei's sword. He took two more swipes at Kuwabara. So what if he hadn't scored the quick kill? He still had the upper hand in a sword fight any day of the…

"Rei Kō Ha!"

Hiei hadn't been prepared for Kuwabara's version of the Shotgun. He'd never seen it before. But like a pro he smashed the energy shards back in Kuwabara's direction and one of them went right through his chest. Kuwabara dropped to one knee and Hiei prepared for the kill.

"Nobiyo Rei Ken!"

Even though Hiei saw it coming in time he couldn't dodge the blade which now, thanks to Kurama, could flex. It impaled him in the chest too.

"It's a draw!" announced Mukuro.

"The hell it is!" hollered Hiei. His Jagan opened wide and glowed. His hand was now surrounded by black flame. It was obvious what was coming next.

"HIEI, DON'T" screamed Mukuro.

"He deserves it! Kuwabara you maggot filth piece of horse excrement! How dare you? I saw you last night. I saw it. You took advantage of Mukuro when she was on the rebound. I should kill you."

"He didn't initiate it," replied Mukuro. "What happened last night was a two-way street."

"But your whole life you've avoided sex. Why now?"

"I'm in love with him," she replied.

"But does he love you?"

Both of them looked over at Kuwabara.

"Uh… Mukuro will you marry me?"

"Uh, no, not yet anyway."

"Well I just wanted to be respectful and I'm pretty sure I do love you even though I'm so confused these days. I know you are the type of girl I would marry if I ever did get married."

"You're jumping the gun a wee bit there," replied Mukuro. "But you're so sweet for offering. Now let's get you two healed up."

"I can't believe she fell for an idiot!" grumbled Hiei

"Neither can I," replied Kuwabara. "Cool, huh?"

---

"Well, bottoms up, girls," said Genkai. "Eat drink and be merry for tomorrow we may be demon kibble."

"That is not funny!" hollered Botan.

Botan had taken Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko out drinking. Of course Keiko had stuck to club soda. And poor Yukina discovered just how low her tolerance to alcohol really was. After two shots of Canadian whiskey she was passed out on the table.

"Poor Keiko is here, pregnant with Yusuke's child, and you have the nerve to say something like that? What's the matter with you Genkai?"

"It's called a sense of humor," replied Genkai. "It's better than worrying about the boys and ourselves."

Shizuru looked around the room "Look at some of these people acting like drunken idiots! And they don't even know a swarm of demons could arrive any day now and feast on them."

"Any person in this room could die at any time at all," replied Genkai. "You mustn't be too harsh on them."

All of the sudden some drunken slob came up to Botan and grabbed her around the shoulders. "Hey baby. I'm Yoshi."

"I'm married," was Botan's quick reply.

"Well hi Mary!" Botan rolled her eyes at that. "Tell you what, let me by you a drink and then afterwards we can go someplace real posh. Like my apartment." The drunk laughed hysterically at his own remark.

"Still think I'm being too harsh Genkai?"

"I stand corrected. Hey bozo, keep your hands to yourself or you're going to have the humiliating experience of getting your ass publicly beaten by an old lady."

"You… You know what I think?" asked the drunk. "I think you like me. But no. 'Cause you're old." He started to laugh again.

Genkai sighed. "You are all my witnesses. I gave this man a chance to walk out of this with his dignity intact. HEY MORON!" Genkai decked him so hard her flew across the room and crashed into a jukebox. "Man, I miss doing that to real opponents."

The drunk got up and ran towards Genkai but never reached her. Yukina had been woken by all the commotion and froze the floor causing the big idiot to fall on his ass. She was still quite drunk. "Hey… hey you, you big silly man, be careful. We have a girl here who's gonna have a baby 'cause she's pregnant. Oh Keiko it's a shame I'm not gay because you… are… so…" She passed out again and Genkai caught her.

"Why, oh why didn't I bring my video camera?" moaned Shizuru.

"Well girls, the night is young," said Genkai. "What do you say we all get way more drunk than we are now and sneak into a carnival and mess around with the bumper cars? I've always wanted to do that."

"Anything to forget about what's happening, eh Genkai?" muttered Keiko.

"That is the general idea," she replied. "Well here's to our boys. Wish I was with them but I really have outlived most of my usefulness. But I can still outdrink Yusuke now and then."

---

"What's this?" asked Yusuke.

"It's a declaration of war," replied Yoshiro. "You had better hand that to your master. Shura eagerly awaits a reply."

"Wait here."

Yusuke disappeared back into the palace. "Well folks, it just became official. We have a civil war on our hands."

Enki took the declaration and read it. "Kurama, you probably understand this diplomatic mumbo jumbo better that I do."

Kurama took the paper and read through it. He grinned. "They know we have them outgunned in a way. They've got more manpower but we have five S-Class Demons and Kuwabara. That makes us more than a match and they know it. They want a challenge. Their toughest fighters against ours in one rumble royale. They claim this match will decide everything and avoid an actual war. If we win I'm sure it will. But if they win they'll break their word and send their armies in. I'd bet my life on it. You know Shura's going to be one of their fighters."

"Then there isn't any choice, is there?" replied Enki. "Yusuke, tell Yoshiro I accept. We'll take them on tomorrow at 12 PM on the Plain of Nakomoto. I think that's neutral enough turf."

"We don't know how many thugs they'll show up with," objected Yusuke.

"Doesn't matter in the end. Lord knows what we'll face but we go down fighting."

"You know, Enki, you really looked quite noble there for a moment; more like a European monarch than a demon king," said Yusuke. "I'll notify Yoshiro and send for Mukuro."

"No need. Mukuro is here." They all turned around to see Murkuro, Hiei, and Kuwabara standing behind the throne.

"Some security I have," groaned Enki. "How did you get past my guards?"

"Oh, I'm like the wind, I move without being seen."

"Your guards will have headaches for a while," mumbled Hiei.

Yusuke ran downstairs to deliver the message. Which left Kuwabara and Kurama standing around staring very hard at each other.

"We're getting married," said Kurama quietly.

"That's nice," replied Kuwabara. "I'm glad she found someone nice."

"But?"

"But can I ever trust you again?"

Kurama sighed. "You'll need to. We'll be relying on each other for our very lives tomorrow. Kuwabara, you're a nice guy, you'll find someone else who's even more… WHAT THE…!" Just at that moment Mukuro wrapped her arms around Kuwabara's neck and kissed his ear. Yusuke had walked in at the same moment and his eyes nearly popped out. Mukuro wasn't the type for such displays but she didn't want Kuwabara to lose face in front of Kurama.

"Do we have a soap opera going on here or something?" remarked Yusuke.

"Seems that way," said Hiei dryly.

That night was the longest any of them had remembered. All of them had been through a rough night before the finals of the Dark Tournament but at least they had known who they would be fighting then. Yusuke had a pregnant wife to think about and Kurama had both Yukina and his mother to think about. He tried to imagine how they would react to each other.

Mukuro couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in one of the guest bedrooms but couldn't take her eyes off the lights cast onto the ceiling by the reflections of the water fountain outside. She heard a knock at her door and before she had a chance to give an answer, Kuwabara came in.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" she said with a smile.

"Well yeah, but that's not why I'm here… unless of course you're making an offer."

"Sorry, not tonight. Not before a battle. What did you want?"

Kuwabara swallowed hard. "I'm sorry I jumped the gun. I haven't known you long and I'm still sort of infatuated and… well…"

"No need to explain, Kuwabara. But so far I do love you."

Kuwabara grinned. "Always had a fantasy I'd have a love affair with an older woman. You're what, a thousand?" Mukuro giggled. "I love you too. So far. Let's not screw this up. It could be so good."

"Deal. You big beautiful dumbass. You really do know what to say."

Kuwabara smiled and stepped outside. No sooner had he taken five steps than he ran smack dab into Hiei.

"Uh Hiei! Hi! I, uh… Look we didn't…"

"I don't care if you did," he replied. "I ended it. I haven't regretted it for even a minute. We couldn't give each other what we really needed. But I am disgraced. I misjudged you and this may be the only apology you ever get from me. But you had better treat her right. You certainly aren't the kid I used to know. The Kuwabara I knew is dead."

"I hope so," said Kuwabara more to himself than anyone else.

"Let's make a truce then," replied Hiei. "It was the old Kuwabara I hated, no reason to hold a grudge against the new one. Grudges only give people power over us. I don't know if you can understand that."

Kuwabara smiled. "You'd be amazed how well I understand it. Truce. And after this is all over maybe I can set you up. I saw this cute little cat demon who thinks you're…"

"Don't push your luck, Kuwabara. Good night."

And so those last hours of the night passed…

End Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Morning came far too quickly. Hiei and Kuwabara slept like logs but the rest of them had about three hours each. Everyone dressed, stretched and warmed up, polished weapons, and mentally prepared themselves. Finally Enki came to fetch everyone.

"Showdown at high noon," mumbled Yusuke to himself. "It was always cooler in the movies."

The group left out the castle gate ready to meet their fate. They had walked but couple miles before they found a familiar face to greet them.

"Bui!"

"I don't waste words," said Bui. "I'm not exactly any friend of Team Urameshi as you were all once called. But I believe in my king. I have finally reached lower S-Class status. I have far surpassed Toguro. It was my goal in life once. But now all I want is to put what I have to a decent use. I'm going with you to fight. Death is the only thing that will stop me."

"It's not your fight," replied Enki. "Don't risk your life just because it's a noble cause."

"Then what's my value?" replied Bui. "Would you deny one of your subjects his purpose? Would you die with a weapon yet undrawn?"

"He's quoting Musashi," said Kurama. "Bring him, your majesty. Don't disgrace a true warrior's spirit."

"Very well. Welcome aboard."

That conversation was the only communication that took place on the way. Demons watched them as they passed. Many removed their hats and put them over their hearts. It made Yusuke furious beyond words. It was a mere 20 minutes later they arrived at the field to find Shura and Yoshiro waiting for them.

"We have come as promised," said Enki.

"Yes I see that," replied Shura. "Poor fools."

"Ok, Shura," said Yusuke. "We brought our crew, now where's yours?"

"You're looking at it," he replied.

"You?" replied Mukuro. "Are you arrogant enough to take on seven fighters of equal class at once all by yourself?"

Yoshiro chose to speak up at that moment. "Oh really Mukuro, after your humiliating losses to Enki in both tournaments I would have thought you knew by now never to underestimate an opponent. You have clearly underestimated him and you have most definitely underestimated me."

"You?"

"Correct. I'm fighting as well. And you underestimated me to the extent that it never even crossed your mind I might be a fighter. Silly woman, how did you ever reign as a king in this world?"

"Shut up!" hollered Kuwabara. "I for one know for a fact old people can fight and I'll still snap your head lose from its shoulders."

Yoshiro grinned. "Oh, so you're Genkai's new apprentice after Urameshi. I wish the old shrew was here right now. The look she would have on her face right now would be quite delightful."

"You know Genkai?"

"Know her? My dear boy, I was a teammate of hers in the Dark Tournament nearly 60 years ago. I'm surprised she never mentioned me before. Well if you've seen her in action, this shouldn't shock you." At once Yoshiro's body glowed with a very powerful ki and his features changed to those of a young man of about 25 years of age.

"I don't get it. Why would you help Shura?"

"With the exception of Genkai who left us, I'm quite loyal to my former teammates."

"Former teammates? What are you talking about? What does any of this have to do with Shura?"

At that exact moment, Kurama realized what was happening. But before he could even open his mouth to give a word of warning, one of Shura's fingers suddenly extended and pierced Enki through the heart. He fell dead immediately. Shura began to cackle with a very familiar laugh.

"It can't be," muttered Kurama. "Toguro Ani!"

At once, Shura's form changed to that of the elder of the Toguro brothers. He was laughing quite hysterically now and licking the blood off his fingers. "I'm just like a bad rash!" he screamed. "I never go away! Oh Kurama, I'll have to save you for last. That really was quite a naughty thing you did to me, that Shoku Yō Shokubutsu of yours. Stupid arrogant ass, letting me live! Never crossed your mind my old teammate would happen upon me in that cave and free me."

"I hate to ask," said Yusuke, trying to keep his cool. "But what happened to Shura?"

"He was delicious," replied Toguro Ani. "My body completely reconstructed itself after I was freed and I kept Gourmet's power. Along with the other people he'd eaten. Oh, and your friend Mitsunari, he was a nice appetizer."

"Careful!" yelled Yusuke. "That means he's a shape shifter AND a telepath."

"And I ate Shura as he slept not long after the last tournament," said Toguro Ani, ignoring Yusuke completely. "Didn't you morons wonder why all the sudden he had two arms again? Did you think he would have gotten a prosthetic when his father displayed his own disability with pride?"

Not far away, Koenma and George were hiding inside an artificial boulder, recording everything that was happening. They didn't intend to miss an opportunity to expose Toguro Ani. Maybe even if Yusuke and Co. lost, he could still turn the demons against "Shura".

"I was already an upper B-Class," bragged Toguro Ani. "Now if you will, imagine adding the full power of an S-Class with a B-Class in one warrior, one with my abilities. Now you know just what you're up against. Now… Bui, I really didn't expect to see you here today, but I really don't like you so it's just as well that you are here so I can eliminate you. Now get one of those axes ready because we're about to play a little game called 'Where are the vitals?' Now sadly I already know where yours are but I'll let you go first. If you guess wrong you'll have a serious problem because then my turn comes up and I'm rather sure to guess correctly."

Bui didn't say a word but didn't produce an axe either. Instead he let off a powerful ki blast without a word. It had the mere result of knocking Toguro Ani over. Before he could even rise, Yoshiro ruthlessly attacked Bui, punching and kicking him all over his body at blinding speed. When Mukuro tried to come to his rescue she found Yoshiro to be far too fast.

"He's at least as strong and fast as Sensui," thought Kurama to himself.

"You are correct!" said Toguro Ani with a laugh. "Remember: telepath."

Hiei was staring long and hard at Toguro Ani. All of the sudden he leapt at him and stabbed his left arm.

"Too late. My heart was there a moment ago but my new body keeps them vitals in constant motion now. Hiei lept back again just in time as Toguro Ani turned his body into a sort of porcupine form. Hiei hadn't bothered to retrieve his sword. No time. Toguro Ani made sure to yank it out and lick it. "Beautiful craftsmanship, Hiei, where did you get it?"

Hiei didn't answer. Suddenly, bolts of energy appeared around the sword as it flew back into Hiei's hand. "Remember: telekinetic," he mocked.

Suddenly Mukuro went flying over their heads and hit the turf. "Mukuro!" shouted Kuwabara.

"The fight you fool, pay attention to the fight!" grunted Mukuro.

Without Mukuro's assistance, Bui was getting beat on badly. Immediately, Hiei and Kurama ran over to aid him. And without realizing it, they played right into Toguro Ani and Yoshiro's hands. A sudden darkness burst forth from Yoshiro's body and seemed to swallow up Bui, Hiei, Kurama, and himself. They all disappeared.

Toguro Ani laughed. "That went almost perfectly. Now those three are in another dimension where they can't disturb us and where Yoshiro can kill them without interference. I couldn't have Mukuro or Kuwabara go with him, they can cut through dimensions. And I want the honor of finishing what we started at the Dark Tournament, Kuwabara. And I needed Hiei out of here; my telepathy doesn't work against him. But I was hoping that I'd get the chance to kill Kurama myself and leave Yusuke for Yoshiro but we can't all have what we want now, can we?"

Toguro giggled hysterically some more as he walked over to Enki's body and kicked it like a football. To Yusuke's horror, it flew several miles from the force of the kick. "Lady and gentleman, shall we begin?"

TO BE CONCLUDED


	10. Chapter 10

The dimension into which Kurama, Hiei and Bui had been taken was a dimension of darkness. All they could see, even with the Jagan, was one another and anything within a ten foot radius. Yoshiro had disappeared into the blackness around them.

"Oh cute," grumbled Hiei. "He wants to play hide and seek."

At that moment an extremely powerful ki blast came flying out of the darkness right at Hiei. Bui lit up with ki and dashed in front of the blast to block it. Bui's defense was normally phenomenal but this time he was knocked backwards twenty feet and Hiei with him. This put them out of the range where Kurama could see them. No sooner had they vanished than Yoshiro suddenly jumped out of the darkness and viciously attacked him. Kurama dodged his punches and kicks with great difficulty. There was no chance whatsoever to counterattack.

"Fūka Enbu Jin!"

The sudden shower of rose petal blades forced Yoshiro to jump back into the darkness. Kurama shot a barrage of Akaru Weeds all over exposing light to the entire area. Bui and Hiei were just a few feet away. Hiei ran up to Kurama's side.

"We need Youko!" he hollered.

"Very well." In a cloud of smoke Youko appeared.

"I'd better try that too," said Hiei.

"What do you mean?" asked Youko.

Hiei ripped off his tank top and his body surged with energy. His skin turned green and eyes appeared all over his body. His muscles increased in size. "Haven't done this in years," remarked Hiei. "But I'm not having a replay of that BS with Sensui. Bui! Ditch the armor! We need every once of power we can get!"

Bui hadn't worn his helmet but he did have his body armor on which he removed. "We'd better take him out quick," warned Bui. "Once this armor comes off my true power is unleashed but it doesn't last long enough."

With all the lamp plants around, Yoshiro had to stay much further away to conceal himself. In short his initial plan to separate them and pick them off one by one had failed.

---

For Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Mukuro, the situation seemed utterly hopeless. They were too busy dodging Toguro Ani's fingers to do anything effective against him. Yusuke had fired off a couple shots that went right through him and Mukuro's Dimensional Destroyer had cut him in two vertically but he pulled himself back together at once.

"Hey Mukuro!" screamed Toguro Ani. He suddenly changed form into Mukuro's father. "Come on over and give daddy a kiss."

Mukuro didn't give him the satisfaction of reacting. The same could not be said for Kuwabara. He charged him. Which was exactly what Toguro Ani was hoping for. He switched back to his true form and tried the body pincushion tactic where every part of him had sharp spikes sticking out but Kuwabara slipped in between every one of them and ruthlessly sliced him up. Kuwabara immediately jumped back to Yusuke's position.

"I know you're still alive you bastard!" he hollered. "But I just needed to make you hurt like hell. Monster!"

The pile of blood and flesh pieces began to laugh cruelly. "You really are pathetic, Kuwabara. A guy like me ignores pain. I am a warrior." He pulled himself back together.

"No," replied Kuwabara. "Your brother was a warrior. You are nothing but a demon-wannabe who steals power and behaves like an ass. I can just imagine what sort of human you used to be. I bet Toguro used to beat you senseless when you were growing up together." For the first time ever, Toguro Ani actually kept his mouth shut. He looked mad. To Kuwabara's amazement, he had actually struck a nerve here. He grinned and continued his taunt. "Or maybe… maybe he had to protect you because you were weak. Maybe… HE PITIED YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Toguro Ani angrily. To Kuwabara, it seemed as if he had landed the only real blow of that fight.

---

Yoshiro re-emerged from the darkness. "Let's make this short and sweet. I have no prior quarrel with any of you but I'm not going to let anything get in the way of Toguro Ani. I'll fight to the death to see that he comes out on top."

"Why?" asked Youko suspiciously. "Does a 60 year old alliance mean that much to you?"

"At my old age I have little left to look forward to and he promised me that once he was on the throne of Makai there is nothing he would deny me. Power, wealth, sex, anything. It's nothing personal but you really do need to die."

"So that's what this is all about?" replied Youko. "Greed?"

"My dear Youko, while a noble cause such as protecting one's family may bring out greater strength in some, a man's own desire for his own selfish desires will tend to make him twice as ruthless and violent as the worst criminal in the world. To put it quite simply, I want this. I want this more than you want to stay alive if you can believe that." And at once his body replicated tenfold. "You've seen this before, I believe. Each one of these creations has all my strength but only the real me can be injured in any capacity. Good luck finding it after I blend in with my clones."

Bui tossed an axe at one of the clones just to see if Yoshiro was bluffing. It hit the clone and shattered. All eleven Yoshiros attacked at once. For about thirty seconds Hiei, Youko, and Bui were beaten senseless. Any efforts to block the attacks or fight back were completely futile. But all of the sudden…"

"AH!"

The clones disappeared and the real Yoshiro dropped to his knees in real pain. Youko had stabbed him in the gut with his Juryō Yōzan Ken.

"My dear Yoshiro, how little you know about demons. We have quite a good sense of smell even when our eyes are fooled."

Yoshiro stood up slowly. "It will take far more than that to finish me." A massive ball-shaped ki barrier surrounded his body. "Hope you like bowling." Yoshiro crashed into Youko like a wrecking ball sending him flying backwards several feet.

Hiei drew his sword and charged at Yoshiro, hopping from side to side as he moved in order to throw him off his guard. No good. His sword could not penetrate the barrier. Within the barrier, Yoshiro could levitate. He didn't stay in midair for long. He came crashing down on Youko with brutal force just as he got back up to his feet and then nailed Hiei. But when he tried the same thing on Bui, he was in for a shock. Bui could perform the exact same technique, only better. In blinding flash of blue ki, Yoshiro ricocheted off of him.

Bui took to the air and the two glared at each other angrily in silence. Given the amount of spirit energy possessed by Yoshiro, he should have had a decisive advantage. But he didn't and he knew it. After a few tense seconds they were at it hammer and tongs. They began to crash into each other incessantly; several times per second, in fact. For a while Bui was holding his own, smashing Yoshiro back well over 100 feet with each impact. But after a while he seemed to grow tired and his barrier grew dimmer. Bui's body was not good at regulating ki and the armor was worn so that it wouldn't all come spilling out of him in the first few attacks of a fight. Now he was entirely spent and eventually his barrier fizzled out and he fell to the ground.

Yoshiro immediately pumped a massive amount of crackling energy that he'd been saving into his barrier. He intended to take out Bui with one hit. He prepared to dive bomb his fallen opponent. Hiei could tell that Bui would not survive the impact and could only think of one way to break the barrier.

"Jaō Ensatsu Kokuryuha!"

The Dragon had not only destroyed the barrier, but took off Yoshiro's left arm. Hiei had stopped him but at a great cost to his own energy level. He ran over to Bui. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You gave all you had. We'll take it from here."

"Oh you will, will you?" hollered Yoshiro. He picked himself off the ground, struggling to ignore the blinding pain he was in. "You've got nothing left. As for me…"

Yoshiro's body surged with more energy. He began angrily flinging as many ki blasts as he could create in the direction of Hiei. Bui and Hiei dodged as quickly as they could. With a loud scream and a glowing fist, Yoshiro charged at the two worn out demons. His pain was starting to interfere with his judgment. Immediately Youko blocked his path. Even with one arm, Yoshiro was still quite skilled at hand to hand combat. At one time Youko may have been in trouble at that point. Let's face it; hand to hand had never really been a strong point for Youko or Kurama. He fought with weapons. But after all those sparring sessions he'd been through with Kuwabara, he managed to fight back rather effectively (after taking three hits to the face). He caught hold of Yoshiro's wrist and flung him over his shoulder. When Yoshiro hit the ground, Youko kicked him in the solar plexus. Hard.

"Why you dirty worthless…" Yoshiro was clearly losing his cool. He raised up his arm to create a boulder-sized ki blast but while his arm was in the air, Youko slashed his face with his claws. Yoshiro jumped back and tossed the blast anyway.

Just at the last second, Bui threw himself in front of Youko and took the blast dead on. This time he didn't go flying, he just dropped to the ground. Hiei and Youko knelt down beside him. "I guess… I had something left after all… good luck." And with that he closed his eyes for the last time.

Hiei and Youko turned on Yoshiro angrily. He was just slightly faster than either one of their weapons but not by much. And dodging a sword and a whip at the same time is a ridiculously hard task because of their difference in range.

Suddenly, Youko stopped his onslaught and signaled Hiei to do the same. "Alright, that's enough," he told Yoshiro. He turned himself back into Kurama. "While you were avoiding that shower of rose petals I used one of my oldest tricks on you. Look at your chest." Yoshiro did and there was a small leaf growing out of it. He fell to his knees in shock. "It's had time to take root. But I must admit I'm starting to be sickened by killing, having lived a violent life for so many years. Let me spare you. Just stop and I swear I'll spare you."

Yoshiro glared at him. "I'm too strong. Even if you make that thing bloom, I won't die."

"Not right away, you won't," admitted Kurama. "With your ki level it can't bloom completely. But it will make you bleed to death within 15 minutes. Don't do it."

"If I can't get what I want, I'll have the next best thing!" said Yoshiro with a snarl. "Here's what I think of your pity!" He stood up again to create another ki blast.

Hiei looked at Kurama. "I'll take the guilt. Jaō Ensatsu Ken!" And with that Hiei slew Yoshiro.

"I don't get it," said Kurama sadly. "For greed? He was willing to do all this to satisfy himself?"

"Don't try to figure out the bad guys," replied Hiei blandly. "Not all of them are interesting case studies like Toguro or Sensui."

"Think you can get us out of here?" asked Kurama.

"Sorry," replied Hiei. "As of yet I've never developed a technique that can cut through dimensions. The only way out is if Mukuro or Kuwabara can get to us. I wonder how they're doing against Toguro Ani."

---

"Reigun!"

Yusuke had asked Kuwabara and Mukuro to keep Toguro Ani occupied and buy him as much time as they could so he would have time to create an enormous Ki blast with his Reigun. Mukuro's jaw was very badly fractured from a punch in the face she had gotten. She was lucky it hadn't been a finger dagger. One disadvantage Toguro Ani did seem to have was that it still took him time to pull himself back together after Kuwabara or Mukuro sliced him up. Of course being telepathic, he knew full well what Yusuke was doing but oddly he was content to toy around with the other two and let him be.

But now as the Reigun blast neared him he smiled and raised his palm outwards. What was he going to… NO! Toguro Ani launched a ki blast of his own that he needed no time to create. His blast easily cancelled out Yusuke's. An energy blast from Toguro Ani?

"Hey Urameshi, how much energy did you piss away on that? Did you forget I took all of Shura's abilities?" He flung out his fingers again and this time he hit his mark… almost. He had aimed for Yusuke's chest but Yusuke managed to move just enough so that it hit the abdomen instead. Yusuke gritted his teeth but made no noise. He wouldn't give Toguro the pleasure of seeing him in pain.

Immediately Mukuro raced over and grabbed his fingers and pulled them out of Yusuke's stomach. With a loud yell she pumped electrical energy into her fist and now it was Toguro in pain.

"You bitch!" he screamed. "I'll kill you!"

He transformed his hand into a cleaver and flew straight towards Mukuro. Kuwabara tried to stop him but he swatted him out of the way like a fly and stabbed Mukuro in the side.

"MUKURO!"

"Come and get it Kuwabara!" screamed Toguro Ani like a madman.

"Rei Kō Ha!"

And for the umpteenth time, Toguro Ani was temporarily incapacitated. Kuwabara raced to Mukuro's side.

"No you fool," she panted. "Don't heal me; you need all your energy."

He ignored her and held his hands up…

"Kuwabara I mean business. If you try to heal me I swear I'll break my own neck and die. I swear I'll do it!"

"No!"

"Kuwabara finish him!"

Kuwabara's mind flew into a panic. She would be dead in less than a minute. He had to win this fight and he had to do it NOW!

"I can read your thoughts Kuwabara," called out Toguro Ani. "I know what you're planning and it won't work any better this time than it did last time."

All of the sudden something occurred to Kuwabara. Toguro Ani could read words in your mind, but not images or abstract thoughts. Why not give him what he was expecting and then… oh yes, it might work.

"Kyodai Reikibou!"

"Yes! That's it you silly stupid boy, come and get me!"

Kuwabara raced towards him and…

"DIE KUWABARA!" Toguro Ani stabbed Kuwabara in the chest with his left middle finger. "Insult to injury, boy. I get to kill you and flick you off all at once." He laughed and retracted his finger. Kuwabara dropped to his knees. He was breathing heavily. Toguro turned his hand into a cleaver and walked up to him slowly to finish him off. Kuwabara was muttering a lot of gibberish and doing some sort of odd thing with his hands but Toguro Ani paid it no mind. "Anything to say before I send you to hell?"

"A couple of things," said Kuwabara. "First of all you didn't get me that badly; I'm acting and second of all SHU NO KEN!"

Kuwabara rammed his fingers into Toguro Ani's torso. Without any dramatics at all, Toguro Ani simply fell to the ground and died instantly. He was without purity so the powerful spell of cleansing took his life.

Kuwabara turned around and to his astonishment, Mukuro was getting up. "I have a confession to make," she said. "I exaggerated my injury too. Works, don't it?"

"WHAT! But you were… and he was… how in the hell did you…"

"Hey, you pulled a few dramatics to help Yusuke beat the other Toguro," she said.

Just then, they heard Yusuke moaning in pain. "Uh guys? I for one am not acting," he said weakly. Kuwabara walked over and healed his gut.

"How did you survive getting hit in the chest like that, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke.

Kuwabara yawned and lay down on the grass. He had used up a ton of energy. "That's one of the exact same spots he got me last time. Must not be any major blood vessels right there. I moved just right so he'd get me in that exact spot. What about you Mukuro?"

She pounded on her chest. "Metal ribs," she replied. "I've had a lot of surgery over the years.

---

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Congratulations, Natsume," beamed Koenma. "The tournament couldn't have been won by a more deserving warrior. And should you ever need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask. That is of course provided that you don't change any dietary laws."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I do plan to keep King Enki's policies going. And of course you can resume your duties as governor, Mukuro."

"Nope," said Mukuro with a grin. "I'm off to Ningenkai."

"You're joking," said Hiei. "For this idiot you're going to up and leave everything you know?"

"I could use a change of scenery," she replied. "Besides, I want to see how things go between me and 'this idiot.'"

"Hey, what are you insulting me for?" yelled Kuwabara. "I thought we had a truce going."

"Oh that. Well I was certain you'd be killed in battle so I felt like being nice. It's gone now."

"Why you little…"

"Oh, nice piece of real estate here," remarked Chu as he checked out the royal castle. "Bet me, Jin and Rinku could really cut a rug in a place like this." He walked up to George and put his arm around him. "Hey fella, tell me, where do they keep the wine cellar here? I know you know."

Natsume looked at Koenma with concern. "Don't worry," he assured her. "The homeowners insurance on this place comes with drunken idiot coverage."

---

EPILOGUE

Yusuke returned to Japan along with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Mukuro. Words could describe neither the reunion between Kurama and his mother nor the beating Kuwabara got from Shizuru for leaving such a vague note. Needless to say, she and Mukuro got along just fine. Kurama and Yukina decided to wait six more months before any wedding would be held. One thing was certain, Shiori loved Yukina dearly.

Kuwabara began his duties as a sensei and a psychic. He never completely quit doing a little efficiency consulting on the side but it was never a full time job for him again. He had never felt so much inner peace before.

There's really only one more thing worth mentioning.

One day two weeks later Mukuro was walking a small cat. Kuwabara had given it to her as a birthday present. She was minding her own business and trying not to feel awkward (or hungry) among so many humans when she ran into Hiei of all people.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I thought it over and realized that I've offended my own honor," he replied. "Remember what I said about the whole human meat situation?"

"Sure. You didn't seem to think it was right to deny a demon his nature and you didn't like humans."

"My own bigotry has gotten to me at last and I am disgraced," he said. "I put wants of demons over the rights of humans to exist. I am so ashamed that I considered hara kiri at first."

"But you came here instead. Why?"

"To live among them. To understand them better."

"I see."

"And I missed my friends and family," he muttered.

"Really."

"Yes…. Uh… Mukuro?"

"Yes?"

"Your cat is peeing on my foot."

THE END

A very prudish disclaimer- I've long held the belief that sex should only take place in married life. Just because some fornication occurred in this story means nothing to the contrary. I know this story also dealt with the difficult topic of child abuse. If you know a child that you suspect is being abused please call Childhelp at 1-800-4-A-CHILD


End file.
